Down Under
by ValaMagic
Summary: A BB fic. Bones and Booth haven't taken a vacation in a while and it's time to remedy that... together.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey fellow Bones fans, this is the first chapter in a story that will be quite long. It's another one that explores Sweets meddling qualities and is set in my country just for the fun of it. It's the first multi-chapter fic i've posted in a while so hopefully i manage to get to the end without losing steam... anyway read on.

Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan groaned inwardly as she flipped through the pages of Psychology Today, wondering just where these people got the idea that by watching a bunch of people interact you could predict what other people would do in a similar situation. The doctor wasn't sure whether it was the most enjoyable part of her week or the part she dreaded the most. She did however know that she did not look forward to spending an hour with Lance Sweets while he made her do all kinds of embarrassing things and talk about her feelings, no matter how much she enjoyed watching her partner do the same.

"So Bones, what crazy thing do you think Sweets will have us doing today? Some role play perhaps, trust activities maybe" Brennan was about to open her mouth to tell Booth that they would probably just be talking when the door to Sweets office opened and the two partners were invited inside.

When the two partners were seated next to each other on Sweet's couch the psychiatrist sat jovially in his own seat opposite and Brennan fought the urge to strangle the smile right off of his face. Instead she folded her hands into her lap and waited for him to reveal what degrading practice they would be involved in for the next hour.

"Doctor Brennan, Special Agent Booth" Sweets greeted "Is there anything the two of you would like to discuss before we get started today?" As always the pair looked to one another before shaking their heads, they did not need therapy to work through their problems, they were adults.

"Right, well in that case I have a surprise for you today" Booth groaned out loud at Sweets words, and although Brennan laughed at her partner's reaction she knew nothing good could come when Sweets was so obviously happy.

"C'mon Sweets. Out with it" Booth demanded a moment later.

"Wow, Agent Booth, that hostility is not necessary, though I think it does indicate that this is coming at just the right time."

"Sweets" Booth warned again.

"Right, of course. It has come to my attention that both yourself and Doctor Brennan have difficulty unwinding from work" Brennan opened her mouth to protest but was silenced when Sweets continued talking. "Neither of you have taken a sufficient vacation for a very long time as I see it. You Agent Booth have accumulated almost twelve weeks of vacation time" Brennan turned to her partner looking pleased that he was the one under attack "And Doctor Brennan, you have not accumulated any vacation time but I am aware that when on vacation you usually spend your time consulting on other cases, you even spent a recent vacation in New Orleans identifying victims of Hurricane Katrina as I understand it." Booth grinned at his partner feeling like he was in the principal's office in high school only problem was that the principal looked more like a student than he did.

When neither of the partner's responded to Sweets he continued talking "The FBI has decided that you must use some of your vacation time Agent Booth and I have spoken to your boss Doctor Brennan and we have decided that the two of you will take a three week vacation together in which you are not allowed to work. In fact we are going to send you out of the country to ensure this."

Booth groaned again "You don't think that's a little extreme?" he asked.

"No. You have both shown an incredible stubbornness where your work is concerned, clearly we can't take your work away from you so we're taking you away from your work"

"Oh great, you're sending me away with her because she's a workaholic?" Booth summated sarcastically.

"At least I take time off" Brennan retorted.

"Excuse me" Sweets waved returning their attention to him.

"Sorry Doctor" Brennan apologised "So where are we going?" she asked suddenly a little excited about the idea of travelling even with Booth.

"Australia" Sweets told them smugly.

"The land of kangaroos and bikinis?" Booth asked grinning.

"You know Booth, Australia has a rich cultural history. The Aboriginal people who have lived there for thousands of years have a very unique culture of their own and during the nineteenth century Australia was an English convict settlement and the Aboriginals were marginalised by the English who thought they were barbaric, they suffered horribly. Much like the Native Americans actually." Temperance Brennan had never been to Australia, but that didn't mean she hadn't studied it's rich history.

"Right, well; you two are both going to get a chance to explore all aspects of the Australian culture while you are there" Sweets explained steering the conversation back to the subject at hand before an argument ensued between the partners.

Sweets pulled two copies of a list from his desk handing one to each of the partners "You two are going to plan your itinerary for the three week trip jointly making sure to include everything on that list in some way along with activities that each of you enjoy. The dates of the trip are listed on the page also and I will be sending you each a list of things you need to take on the trip, including these journals" The doctor presented them with two journals one bright pink and the other blue and watched amused as Brennan handed the pink one to a disgusted Booth.

"I think the pink one was meant for you" He explained handing it back to her before she promptly dropped it into her bag by two fingers grimacing.

"You will each be keeping a journal of your activities and any problems that may arise, you will also keep a photo diary so that I can ensure you have completed each activity on your itinerary. We will talk more about this next week, I would like one of you to fax the completed itinerary to me before then so that I can finalise the arrangements." Brennan and Booth stared at each other for a minute after the psychiatrist dismissed wondering exactly what had just happened.

_What else does Sweets have in store for our favourites partners? Well leave a review and read on to find out. _


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone, second chapter up all ready (two in one day... completely unheard of with me), i know it's really short but i promise the next one will be longer... Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, glad to see a few Aussies reading this and glad to see i'm not the only one with a crazy Australian Studies teacher. Ncisgirl101 - they will definitely be going to Melbourne... don't know that you'll be involved but we'll see. To Nymphatrix (i believe... don't shoot me if i'm wrong) - i haven't decided about Perth, but i think i can arrange a naked Booth on top at some point... that should keep everyone happy. Well enjoy and i'll be waiting to hear from you all...

Oh and for the international readers let's just clear a few things up... Australians do not have pet kangaroos, koalas or tasmanian devils; we keep cats and dogs just like you probably do. We do not all talk like bogans and we aren't drunks/alcoholics (well not all of us) and we do not sit around in bikinis and thongs (those are a kind of footwear for those of you getting excited) all the time.

Chapter 2

"What does the paper say Bones?" Booth asked when the pair were safely back in the SUV.

"According to this we have to spend at least two nights sharing a tent, visit at least one amusement park, go to a place of cultural significance, spend time shopping together, buy gifts for all of our friends, share a bathroom for at least three nights, share the driving and visit all but one of Australia's states and territories" Brennan read off the list becoming increasingly worried about their psychiatrist's mental health as she progressed.

"Right, can't be that hard. When does it say we leave?" Booth asked happily already imagining all the hot women he would charm into his hotel room during their stay.

"According to this New Year's Day" Brennan told him.

"And we have to come up with an itinerary?" Booth confirmed.

Brennan nodded "I suggest we each go and do some research and suggest as many places as possible that we'd like to visit and we'll go from there"

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Hey Sweetie, what you looking at?" Angela asked wandering into Brennan's office and sitting down on the couch.

"Researching Australian tourism attractions" The doctor replied distractedly, while she carefully scrolled down a page on her laptop.

"Uh huh" Angela nodded though her tone indicated confusion.

"Oh, Sweets is sending us on forced vacation" Brennan enlightened.

"You don't mean me and you, do you?" Angela asked suspecting the answer.

"Me and Booth. Three weeks in Australia" Brennan confirmed.

"Wow, you two are going to have so much fun. You're gonna get such an awesome tan, we're going to go buy you a new bathing suit right after you're finished here" Angela gabbled excitedly.

"I don't think so. And Angela we're not going shopping for a bathing suit" Brennan protested strongly already turning back to her laptop as if the matter were closed.

"Why?"

"For a start we will not be spending that much time on the beach it is going to be a thoroughly cultural experience and it's December, no one sells bathing suits in December" She reminded logically.

"But Sweetie, I know you'll never buy a suit when you get there and I know you don't have one and you absolutely can't go to Australia and not sunbake" her best friend pleaded.

"Yes I can. Australia is right underneath a huge hole in the ozone layer, sunbaking is dangerous enough without all the added dangers there." Brennan explained awkwardly, aware that there was nothing that could get her into a bathing suit in public or otherwise.

"But you in a bathing suit would totally knock Booth's socks off" Angela continued to plead.

"I don't know what that means"

"You would dazzle Booth, leave him speechless. You know" Angela attempted to explain to her clueless friend.

"If I'd wanted to leave Booth speechless I would've shoved him against a wall and tongued him. Just as effective, no risk of skin cancer."

"Right. I'm going to ignore the fact that you just admitted to having thought about kissing Booth and return to the subject at hand. You need a bathing suit"

Angela refused to leave Brennan's office until the woman promised to leave Booth breathless at some point during the trip, either through the use of a skimpy swimsuit or her lips on his. The choice was hers and Brennan knew it wouldn't be an easy one.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Bones. We don't have a case, so I can only assume that you're ringing about our upcoming vacation, but I know how you feel about assumptions. So why are you calling" Booth greeted his caller, while continuing across the parking lot towards his car.

"Actually Booth, your assumption on this occasion was correct. I was wondering if you'd come up with your list yet"

"If you're asking me if I've done my list I'm thinking that means you've done yours." Booth surmised evading his partner's question.

"Yes, I have completed my list. If you've completed yours then we need to combine them. I personally have an extensive lists of historical and cultural attractions that I would like to visit" Bones explained excitedly, while Booth searched his pockets for his car keys.

"Sure Bones, come by later and we'll sort it out" He agreed easily fishing his keys out of an inside pocket, clicking the locks open and climbing in.

"You have done your list haven't you?"

"Bye Bones" He replied still evading her question, there was still plenty of time to jot down a few places he'd like to visit... just what was in Australia anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I think the world must be ending. Three chapters in under twenty four hours... I know, it's another short one but they're going to get heaps longer after this coz they'll be in Australia. Bet you're all wondering what the finished itinerary looks like... well i want it to be a surprise. But thanks for all the positive feedback and loving some of the ideas people are having, some of them i was already planning to use, other i hadn't thought of but am now considering working in, but i'm not telling you which ones. So read on and keep the reviews coming and i'll try and aim for four before the end of the day... you never know.

Chapter 3

Brennan looked over the list sent by Sweets detailing what needed to be packed for their Australian adventure. She wondered whether he thought that she and her partner were invalids there was nothing on the list that was even remotely surprising, not even the note right at the bottom that read 'no cell phones'. Perhaps the list was more for Booth's benefit than her own, after all he did much less travelling than she did.

Usually when travelling she would pack a tiny bag of clothes and essential items, not caring one way or the other how she looked. Somehow this was different. She would be with Booth and although she fought against it she knew that a huge part of her cared how she looked in his eyes. So instead of her tiny duffel bag she pulled out her rather larger suitcase, brushed the dust off of it and got down to work.

Clothes, where every good packing session began. She regarded her closet carefully, ignoring her black tailored pants and blouses. Instead she pushed the majority of her clothes aside grabbing instead her favourite brown jacket and a hooded sweatshirt which she chucked onto her bed before moving onto her dresser. She would need jeans, probably two pairs; some short sleeved tops, singlets and shorts, the latter being the most difficult to find. She threw the pile of clothes on top of the others having found a tiny pair of white shorts that had been tucked in her drawer for years and only ever worn once on Angela's insistence, they would have to do. With that in mind she returned to her closet and picked out a couple of skirts and on a whim grabbed a garment bag and a couple of dresses; one a nice summer dress and the other more formal.

She then moved towards her underwear drawer picking out mostly whites and creams but also snatching her pale green lace set and throwing it on the pile. She pushed out the unbidden thought as she threw the green bra onto the large pile of clothes that Booth would surely love the set before chucking some pyjama shorts and a singlet on the now rather large pile.

As she continued to her shoes Brennan realised for the first time just how difficult it was to pack for a trip that was strictly vacation, at least if one's male partner would also be present. She cursed her intrinsic vanity as she threw a pair of flip flops, sneakers, boots and finally her black heels onto the bed. Damn, the pile on the bed was much larger than the suitcase sitting next to it and she hadn't even got to her toiletries. At least it's summer there she thought wryly, she would never be able to fit winter clothes in the suitcase.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"So Bones, ready for our adventure down under?" Booth asked conversationally as he drove his partner back towards the Jeffersonian.

"I don't know what that means" She replied predictably not looking up from her notes regarding their current case.

"I was asking if you were prepared for our vacation"

"Of course Booth. I finished packing a week ago" Booth was surprised, even though he knew he shouldn't be he hadn't even looked at the list Sweets had sent.

"How can you have finished packing completely? What about clothes and toothbrush and underwear?" Booth asked confused.

"You know Australia is south of the Equator so it's season's are opposite ours" Brennan explained.

"Which means?"

"It's summer there" Booth suddenly felt stupid, damn why hadn't he thought of that, Brennan continued speaking "I looked up the weather there and according to the site it will be an average of about twenty five degrees while we are there" Booth was sure his partner had lost it, twenty five degrees would be pretty cold "They measure in Celsius there" she continued to explain "so in our terms twenty five degrees is about eighty, but it can get as hot as forty five which is closer to one hundred and fifteen" Booth groaned, that was pretty hot, but then again suddenly the possibility of hot women in bikinis was once again back at the forefront of his mind. He fought back another thought as he pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot of his partner clad only in a skimpy red bikini while lying on the beach somewhere, maybe he could even rub in her sun cream for her.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Booth couldn't help but laugh when his partner appeared on his doorstep clad only in jeans and a light jacket despite the freezing weather.

"Booth, whatever you're laughing about stop it, and hurry up. Sweets is waiting" Brennan greeted testily, though Booth could guess why, she'd been cooped up in a car with their twelve year old psychiatrist on the way to his place because the boy had offered to drop them at the airport, probably to ensure they left.

"Looks like the vacation is coming at a good time, ms grumpy" he teased as he grabbed his suitcase and carry on before locking up his apartment and heading down to the car, wondering if Sweets was old enough to drive and determining very soon after that he definitely wasn't.

They're off... I think Australia better watch out, or at least the airplane attendants.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well here we go 4th chapter in under 2 days... and it's a big one. Thanks to all my loyal readers i hope you're enjoying it, there's a little something in this chapter that you'll all enjoy. And if anyone wants to try and guess which state/territory the pair will not be visiting go for your life (if you get it right i might just PM you a copy of the itinerary if you want it). Also anyone in search of a beta (especially for Bones fics) can feel free to PM me... Well on with the story.

mumrulz: glad you liked that line, it's the sort of blunt thing i think Bones would say.

mustanggirlz07: bathing suit conversations with Bones are notoriously funny :) of course Booth's reaction to them is even better we might be able to get it in there somewhere

lisaluvsfox22: awesome, haven't had too many people from overseas review this, i'll try and keep it as close to real as possible, maybe you'll get to visit us someday.

nymphatrix: well they'll probably make it to Sydney but i don't know that they'll be spending a whole lot of time in Manly, maybe they can drive through.

XedwardismyromeoX: you'll just have to wait and see what they do i don't want to give it away too much ;)

ncisgirl101: well Bones might be open for a threesome but Booth maybe not so much... and i promise there will be lots of fun but it won't all be fun... sorry. You're right it hasn't been real hot this summer, not that i'm complaining i hate hot weather i almost died during the heat wave last March. And wow must really not have been paying attention how long have we had a new parliament house? I'm not from Sydney, i'm actually from Adelaide but i'll try not to be too mean to Melbourne, though you guys are pretty mean about us... last time i was there someone asked if i was from the place where people have sex with their cousins (i think they were getting Adelaide confused with Tasmania though).

LeahElizabeth: There's actually a heap of fics with Sweets in them, i was sort of worried about putting him in there because there's so many fics with the same sort of thing out there... There's one called Puppy Love that's not bad it's BB and Sweets babysits, there's some others that i can't think of right now and Casualty of Love and How my Heart Behaves are awesome Bones fics too.

Running with scaples: Haha, i can just imagine Booth's face if he thought she was talking about/wearing the other kind of thong, would be as good as the one in 'the Woman in the Sand' when Bones comes out in that little black dress.

BaybeeTae: hmm, they're only around for 3 weeks but they'll definitely be doing some of those things... wait and see which.

Chapter 4

"Bones, isn't this amazing?" Booth asked reclining his airplane seat up and down while his partner settled in next to the window already pulling out a thick novel, Booth didn't care about the title but noticed that the cover was mostly black with dark emerald lines and some sort of morbid picture on the cover.

"Actually Booth, air travel is based on simple Newton physics. So long as the aeroplane thrust is greater than or equal to the drag, the plane's velocity will remain constant or accelerate and if the thrust is smaller in magnitude than the drag the plane will decelerate. And as long as the weight is equal or less than the lift the plane will gain altitude or remain steady if the plane's lift is less than the weight of the plane its altitude will drop. It's really not that amazing Booth." Brennan explained without looking up from her book.

"Way to spoil the party Bones, but that's not what I was talking about. How cool are these seats" Booth grinned enthusiastically once again reclining his seat until Brennan had to twist her head awkwardly to see his eyes sparkling happily like a child at Christmas. Brennan was saved from having to respond to her partner by the appearance of the steward who began instructing them on the proper safety procedures at which point Brennan hastily fastened her seatbelt and returned to her book.

The plane took off as scheduled but they'd barely been in the air five minutes when Booth turned to his partner "I'm bored Bones" she groaned, but did not look up from her book.

"Didn't you bring one of your comic books or something? It's an eighteen hour flight surely you bought something to pass the time" She reasoned.

He nodded "Yeah I did" he smiled.

"Okay, well let me read then"

"No can do, I bought you to pass the time. Entertain me"

"Booth" Brennan protested "I am not a toy, I'm a forensic anthropologist with three doctorates, go flirt with that woman over there or something and let me read in peace" she suggested loudly gesturing to a leggy blonde dressed in a tight shirt and mini skirt sitting on the opposite side of the plane.

Booth considered the blonde for a moment before turning back to his partner "I'd rather flirt with you" the words were out of his mouth before his brain had even registered him thinking them.

Brennan's head shot up her book toppling to the floor as she attempted to process her partner's words "Booth?" she questioned, her tone indicating she had a good idea why he'd said what he'd said but she wanted to hear it from him, or at least a damn good explanation.

"I didn't mean... I don't think I should have said that" Booth stuttered, leaving his partner confused.

"Well, you are a heterosexual man and anthropologically speaking it is accepted that when a person is attracted to another person they use verbal and non-verbal cues to indicate their attraction. I suppose rationally that it is possible given your sexual preference that you could be attracted to me, thus explaining your statement and I suppose that given my own sexual preferences were you to flirt with me I may inadvertently flirt back, which would in no terms be related to whether or not I wished to have a romantic relationship with you or you with me" Brennan rationalised quickly leaving Booth shocked that she could so easily logic away any chance for a future with him.

"C'mon Bones, rationally you know that for a romantic relationship to succeed there has to be some attraction between the parties involved, physical or otherwise. We've got all that. You are a very physically attractive woman Bones, and you already know what I think of your mind" Booth grinned thinking he had made his point.

"You are right, there is a correlation between attraction and relationship success but not all cases of attraction result in successful romantic relationships, or in any romantic relationship. Our attraction to one another is strictly platonic, just as Angela's attraction to me is strictly platonic" Brennan countered.

"Just how sure are you about that?"

"My conclusion is accurate Booth"

"What evidence do you have to back it up?" He asked, using her own scientific nature to hopefully prove his point.

"Angela has never once made a move on me sexually despite numerous opportunities, she does not exhibit signs of anxiety when we are close to one another and she has never been jealous of anyone I've dated"

"Okay Bones, think we're getting a little off topic here, I was talking about us... what evidence is there to suggest that we are not sexually attracted to one another rather than platonically?" Booth clarified amused by his highly intelligent partner's misunderstanding.

"You've never made a move on me either" Brennan defended

"But you've made a move on me" Booth reminded.

"That was so that I could spend Christmas with my family"

"You didn't protest the bargain, I'm sure Caroline would've done it for something else. Face it... you wanted to kiss me. You enjoyed kissing me" Booth proposed smugly.

"Okay, I admit that kissing you was not an unenjoyable experience, but that doesn't mean I wanted to do it"

"Whatever Bones, still one point in favour of sexual attraction. What's your next argument?"

"You've still never approached me as a possible sexual partner"

"Maybe I'm just a nervous guy who's scared of rejection"

"Maybe." Brennan conceded "Or maybe you're just not sexually attracted to me"

"You know Bones, sexual attraction is not the problem here. You are a sexually attractive woman and if we did not work together I would've flirted with you until you wanted me as much as I wanted you"

"So you're saying the real problem is that we're partners?"

"No, I'm merely saying that I would not enter into a purely physical relationship with my partner, I would want to know it was worth the risk and sex is not worth the risk" Booth clarified.

"How do you know? I really am quite good in bed, I think I might be worth the risk" Brennan teased.

"Maybe" Booth agreed "And you just flirted with me, bordering on propositioning in fact so I think that counts as another point in favour of sexual attraction."

"I thought you said sexual attraction wasn't the issue"

"It's not" Booth agreed growing tired of the circular argument, one that he was sure neither he nor his partner would win, at least not using scientific rationale. Reasoning can only go so far, you never really know what's going to happen until you test your hypothesis.

Once again Booth's body seemed to act before his brain had okayed it and he felt warm lips underneath his own, moving against them, he pushed himself closer using his arm rest for leverage until he could slip his tongue between his partner's lips and into her mouth where he tasted coffee and something sweet like chocolate. As their tongues moved against each other her hand came to rest on his thigh and his pressed gently on her shoulder, before she abruptly pulled away.

"I thought you said you weren't the kind of guy who would risk our partnership for a physical relationship"

"I'm not" Booth confirmed "And I thought you said you were worth the risk"

"I am" She confirmed, staring straight into her partner's dark eyes which seemed even darker at that moment, as she was sure her own did "But I never said you were" Her tone was not harsh, nor judgemental merely a statement of fact which left Booth wondering where he stood with his partner, unsure whether he should apologise for his actions or repeat them. However the choice was made for him when a few moments later his partner snuggled under her blanket mask over her eyes and fell asleep her head lolling onto his shoulder their conversation not yet complete.

So what does Bones think about Booth kissing her? Is she happy, angry, confused?


	5. Chapter 5

Well here we go... they finally made it to Australia :) Well read on and keep the reviews coming thanks to everyone who's already reviewed and who keeps reviewing and reading.

Chapter 5

Booth had been right, his partner provided him excellent entertainment while they were on the plane, first they had bickered as they often did, then he had kissed her and she had kissed back as they never did, after that she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder and he had watched every rise and fall of her chest and examined her peaceful face unaware that it was merely the calm before the storm.

"Booth, what were you thinking? We're partners, we can't go around kissing each other, especially not just to prove a point" Brennan hissed having woken up as the food trolley was being circulated. It seemed that Temperance Brennan had returned to her usual logical self, leaving her partner disappointed but not surprised.

Booth knew he'd made a mistake, he'd rushed his partner; the woman who had to figure everything out on her own terms and he'd rushed her. And now he knew he would have to pay the price "I'm sorry, but I didn't do it to prove a point, I did it because I wanted to, have wanted to for some time. I didn't mean to force you into anything you didn't want to do" Booth attempted to explain, although it did nothing to alleviate his partner's anger. Instead the pair spent the rest of the mammoth flight in silence.

When the plane landed in Sydney, Australia Booth wasn't sure if Brennan was speaking to him and she wasn't sure she wanted to speak to him. He knew she was more angry with herself than him but the thought did nothing to cheer him up when his partner stared at him stony faced as they stepped onto Australian soil. Nevertheless he placed his hand at the small of her back and the pair braved the baggage collection and customs, glad at least that the country was English speaking. They rode across the airport to the domestic area where Sweets had assured them they could pick up a car that had already been registered to them. Booth would've complained upon seeing the car in different circumstances, it was a tiny four door hatchback in a shade of purple that he could only describe as lavender. Even Brennan grinned slightly upon seeing the car and the reaction she anticipated from her partner. Crankily Booth unlocked the car automatically piling both his and his partner's suitcases into the back before climbing into the driver's seat.

"How come you always get to drive?" Brennan complained as she climbed into the passenger seat pleased to find that the car was much roomier than it looked from the outside.

"Because" Booth replied childishly turning the key in the ignition.

"But Booth you can't drive on the left side of the road" she complained "Remember what happened in England. I think you should just let me drive" Brennan concluded. Against his better judgment Booth ignored her and pulled out of the car park while his partner huffily examined the map given to them at the rental place. It was only about two in the afternoon but the pair had decided before they left home that their first task would be to find their hotel, which they managed to do despite Brennan's inaccurate directions and Booth's terrible driving.

The hotel was by no standards new, but it also wasn't old enough to possess any real historic charm, although Booth was sure that under different circumstances his partner would still be explaining to him just how long the hotel had been there along with the entire history of the area. Instead the pair checked in to the hotel in a stony silence and were directed to room 212. Although there was an elevator in the lobby Brennan led him straight up the stairs and down a maroon carpeted hallway to their room which was as unremarkable as the rest of the hotel. However Booth was pleased to see two double beds, although they were separated only by a small side table. Otherwise the room was relatively plain containing a mini-bar, television, a small round dining room table just big enough for two and a bathroom so tiny that every time Booth moved his elbows would collide with something.

"I'm going to have a nap" Booth muttered once he had explored his new surroundings.

"Booth, that's a bad idea. The jet lag will be worse if we don't abide by the sleep indicators of our new surroundings" Brennan protested forgetting her anger for a second.

"Okay" Booth accepted rising from the bed closest the window which he had already claimed, "What's your idea?"

"I saw some Botanic Gardens down the road, we could pull out the camera and take a walk prove to Sweets that we got here and that we haven't killed each other. Plus I think we have a conversation to finish" Booth didn't protest to his partner's idea not because the thought of walking around and looking at a bunch of roses was appealing to him but because his partner no longer sounded angry and if walking around and looking at a bunch of ugly plants would clear the air between them then he would do it.

A few minutes later Booth found himself silently leading his partner back out of the hotel, his hand at the small of her back. The botanic gardens that Brennan had mentioned were barely a ten minute walk down the street and Booth took note of a nice looking cafe as a possible dinner location for them. Booth followed his partner aimlessly around the garden not daring to say anything until she led him to the side of a tiny pond covered in lily pads and began to speak.

"Why did you do it?" There was no anger in her voice merely quiet resignation, he had kissed her and she had kissed back. They could deny it but either way it would change everything.

"I told you before Bones, I did it because I wanted to and because I thought you wanted me to. And you kissed me back, so you can't blame all this on me" Booth reminded calmly.

Brennan considered Booth's words for a moment "No, I don't suppose I can" she finally admitted.

"So we're good? We can go and enjoy our vacation?" Booth asked grinning a little.

"Yeah, let's go... Booth" She called as he stood and turned back the garden "No more kissing okay?"

"Sure Bones, I'll try and resist, but you are a very sexually attractive woman" Booth agreed grinning widely. Things, he decided, could be much worse; he was in Australia with his partner and best friend for a vacation, she was still talking to him even after he'd kissed her and maybe just maybe there would be another kiss in his future. It couldn't hurt to dream a little he decided as they headed back to the hotel.

Sorry... I know everyone wanted her to be happy but a story has to have some conflict, she's not completely unhappy though in the mean time we'll see if they can have some fun in Sydney


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well this chapter took a little longer to get up than i planned because i was out for lunch and am very depressed because i think it was the last episode of Bones tonight... stupid tennis. Anyway sorry to everyone who wanted Bones and Booth to fall into bed together in the last chapter but as much as i wanted to i couldn't do that, it would have been wrong. Thanks again to everyone for the reviews and to those of you who are wondering just which state Bones and Booth won't be visiting i'll give you a hint they will be definitely visiting SA because well i'm from SA :) so keep guessing. I'm going to go eat my cadbury creme egg because they are by far the best easter eggs ever... although i'm a little disturbed to see them in the shop so early... well happy reading and keep reviewing because there's plenty more to come.

Oh and for anyone who isn't Australian and might not know what cricket is it's a sport where two batsmen have balls bowled at them and hit them with a bat to gain runs by running between the two wickets. Matches can go for upto 5 days with each team getting two innnings and beginning each innnings with 10wickets in hand when someone gets out they lose a wicket, when they get to 10 the innnings end and the other team bats. That's about as much as i can say about cricket coz i'm not a huge sports watcher (i prefer to play) and most of my cricket experience comes from time spent hooking up with my ex while the cricket played in the background (he's a cricket nut). So i'm going to stop babbling and let you get on with the story.

Chapter 6

"Hurry up Bones, we're going to be late" Booth called into the bathroom from where he sat perched on the end of his bed.

"The Sydney Harbour Bridge has been around for almost eighty years Booth, I think it can wait an extra twenty minutes for us to get there." Brennan yelled back from the bathroom where she was attempting to dress in the miniscule space allowed without getting her clothes wet.

"I'm sure it can, but our booking won't, so hurry it up in there. What could you possibly be doing that it's taking you almost an hour to get ready anyway?" Booth added as an afterthought flicking through the channels on the tv finally settling on a sport game, though he could not quite figure out the odd sport that was being played, which according to the television was called cricket. He didn't have to spend too long pondering it though, as his partner finally emerged fully dressed from the bathroom only a slight dampness to her auburn locks and Booth was forced to look away as he imagined the steamy water droplets dripping from her hair and down her naked breasts. That he reminded himself was far more inappropriate than kissing her and she would probably frown upon it if she knew.

Booth couldn't help but stare at his partner, inappropriate thoughts rolling through his head until she began moving towards the centre of the room bringing him back to reality. He shot off the bed in one excited motion flicked the tv off and grabbed his bags.

"Let's get this show on the road" He said ushering his partner from the room.

"I don't know what that means" she told him hastily grabbing her own belongings. They wouldn't be back in the hotel room again, after the bridge climb they were planning on heading out of Sydney having decided that there was too little time to spend it all holed up in the city. Instead they were going to head up to Queensland where Booth assured his partner that they would have plenty of fun and she had agreed reluctantly knowing that it was the only way to get Booth to agree to her own version of fun.

"Booth?" Brennan had asked cautiously as they approached the bridge "Is that what we're going to climb? It doesn't look very safe" She said voicing her fears.

"Aaw, c'mon Bones, plenty of people do this and the only people who have ever died are the ones who jumped off so unless you're planning to jump you'll be fine" Brennan laughed involuntarily at his comment.

"I'm not planning to jump" Brennan told him bluntly eliciting a small grin from her partner, though she wasn't sure why.

"That's good. And if you get scared, remember I have your back" Booth was true to his word and followed a few steps behind Brennan for the entire climb, though he wasn't entirely focussed on the task at hand, instead he found himself once again ogling his very attractive partner. He chastised himself inwardly, he was in Australia and so far he had not looked at a single woman, at least not any that rivalled the beauty of his unusual partner.

When the group finally paused at the top of the bridge Brennan exclaimed breathily that the view was breathtaking and Booth had to agree that it was indeed magical. He was thousands of miles from home, on vacation with his very attractive partner for the next three weeks and he was sure that things couldn't get a whole lot better as he stared happily into his partner's green eyes framed by the Sydney skyline.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"God, all this terrain is the same" Brennan complained.

"It is not Bones, it's pretty and we've seen tropical terrain, ocean, and farm land." Brennan was cranky Booth noted, it seemed that she did not enjoy long car journeys.

"Bones, just take in the beauty, we're in Australia remember" Booth pushed.

"I suppose it is kind of nice" she admitted "But it's not really any different to home" She added looking out the windshield as the sun drifted below the horizon bathing the highway in a purplish glow.

"It is different Bones; we're not working. Relax. I know it's a stretch but stop thinking science, don't think about how the pretty colours are created just enjoy it. What do you feel?" Booth soothed.

"Now you're starting to sound like Sweets" She teased her crankiness dissipating.

"Could we not talk about Sweets? Isn't it enough we have to put up with him in DC?"

"Okay, I get it. No Sweets jokes, changing the subject." Brennan agreed before the pair fell into silence while a dodgy country song played softly through the car and Booth wished not for the first time that they were able to get more stations in the middle of nowhere countryside that they were driving through "Booth?" Brennan asked after a long time "What exactly does one do at a theme park?"

"Excuse me?" Booth asked confused turning away from the road for a moment to decide whether his partner was serious. One look at her face told her she was.

"Well, I was under the impression that this Dreamworld and Movieworld were theme parks of a sort and since I've never been to one I wanted to know what one does there" Brennan confirmed Booth's suspicions, the next few days he decided were going to be lots of fun; for once he would be educating Bones rather than her speaking squint to him.

Bones is about to get a very big shock...


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, here's another chapter... this is so unlike me, i'm never this productive... oh well. But 3 chapters in one day that's unheard of for me anyway... still enjoy glad you're all enjoying it so far and this chapter will definitely be enjoyable for the BB shippers of the world...

Chapter 7

"Booth, I still don't understand. How is walking around a park full of people and going on possibly unsafe contraptions that scare you considered fun?"

"It's exhilarating, like a chase"

"But we, you are involved in chases all the time and I thought you didn't like doing what you do at work while you're on vacation" Bones said attempting to understand her partner's desire to be dropped fifteen stories by a mechanical contraption.

"No Bones, I said I don't want to talk about Sweets on vacation, that's different. I don't know how to explain that but it is, now are you ready because I'd like to get there before it gets too busy... or too hot. Don't forget the camera and your bathing suit, I'm pretty sure there are water slides at Dreamworld and we are going to go on one."

"Water slides?" Bones questioned "And I don't have a bathing suit" She admitted searching through her suitcase for the camera.

"Bones" Booth groaned "We're in Australia in the middle of summer, you knew there'd be beaches why didn't you bring a bathing suit?"

"I don't have one" she replied flatly.

"Oh well... Why don't you have one? You do know how to swim don't you?" Booth asked confused staring his curvy partner up and down, it certainly couldn't be because she was embarrassed about her body, she was gorgeous.

"I can swim, but I don't, therefore I don't need a bathing suit" Brennan rationalised.

"Well you do now. Looks like we better stop off at the mall on the way" Booth called excitedly already grabbing his own board shorts and heading for the door.

"They're not called malls in Australia Booth" Brennan called after him hastily locking the door and grabbing her own gear.

Twenty minutes later Brennan found herself being led through the swimwear section of the closest department store by her attractive male partner, wondering as he pointed out several tiny two piece suits to her whether the awkwardness she felt was justified. When he held up a tiny whit string bikini against her she decided it definitely was.

"What about this one?" Brennan asked picking up a navy one piece that was clearly meant more for working out rather than for a day at the beach and although Booth was sure his partner would look amazing in it he shook his head vehemently no. Instead he piled a bunch of bathing suits in various colours and styles into his partner's arms and led her towards the change room.

"Try them on and find something you like. I'll wait here" Booth instructed.

"Booth" Brennan called a few minutes later when she turned in her underwear to grab the first suit "Are you sure this is the right size?" She asked examining the thin strips of red lycra "I don't think there's enough material here to cover anything" she added worried.

"Yeah Bones, I'm sure they're the right size. It's kinda the point you know, not to cover much" Booth grinned "If you need a second opinion, just ask"

"I thought you were supposed to leave it to the imagination" Brennan called back sliding the bikini bottoms over her tone legs "And Booth, I'm not coming out there, I know you just want to stare at me, I already know you find me sexually attractive"

"I'm going to see it later anyway, what difference does it make?" Booth asked as she clipped the tiny top at the back and hooked it over her head, a conversation with Angela less than two weeks earlier suddenly coming back to her. She wondered if Booth kissing her counted the same as her kissing him but decided that semantically it definitely didn't and a repeat of that action was probably unwise. That aside, she realised she only had one option to fulfil her promise to Angela and that was to dazzle him in a bathing suit. She groaned inwardly pulling the second of Booth's choices off of the hanger without having examined the first.

Once again she slid the bottom section of the bikini up her legs until it rested snugly on her hips before picking up the top noticing that instead of clasps this suit had ties, two of them at the back. Against her better judgement she called out her partner's name, holding the material over her bare breasts as best she could.

"Could you just, um, I need a hand tying this" She admitted stuttering and gesturing to the green material hanging down at her sides. Booth couldn't help but ogle his partner's bare back, her shoulder blades sticking out just a little, her skin pale and almost perfectly toned before he gingerly took the emerald piping between his fingers and lifted it crossing one side over the other and pulling it tight against her back before taking a deep breath and holding it still while he pulled the material into a bow. All the while aware that his partner was watching him closely in the mirror. When he looked up the bathing suit secured over his partner's breasts, not that he would have minded if it weren't, their eyes met in the glass. She was smiling and Booth couldn't help but smile back as he took in the full effect, his partner clad only in the green bikini which displayed the curves that he seemed to spend all his time dreaming about; while he stood only a few inches behind her their bodies almost touching.

"Bones? That no kissing rule... just how important is it to you that we keep it?" Booth asked huskily his voice tickling her ear.

"Very. Why?" she asked curious.

"Because I would very much like to kiss you right now" Booth admitted.

Brennan breathed in sharply at his words "Oh" Angela had been right.

"You like the suit then?" she added once her brain began to function again.

"Watch out Australia, there's a new Queen of the Beach" Booth whistled.

"I don't know what that means"

"It means you look hot" Booth clarified grinning.

"I'm not hot; the air-conditioning in this facility is quite effective." Brennan informed her partner.

"No Bones, it means that you look so good every guy that sees you is going to want to have you, and every woman is going to want to be you"

"Oh, you really like the suit" Bones said grinning as she finally comprehended her partner's strange words "Why didn't you just say that?" Booth grinned and turned to leave the change room there was no use trying to explain.

"C'mon Bones, let's get your suit and go have us some fun"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey everyone, here's another chapter our favourite pair have finally made it to Dreamworld let's see what happens. To everyone who's reviewed thanks. It's been awhile since i was at Dreamworld but i've done this as best as i can remember. And for ParisNeverEnded i can definitely promise that it will happen, i don't think i could stop it if i wanted to :) Well keep reading and reviewing...

Chapter 8

"Booth, according to the map it should be right over there. That's not where we're going is it?" Brennan asked warily pointing to where a number of huge and colourful metal structures stood high above the ground.

"Yep, it is" Booth replied happily unaware of his partner's nervousness. Booth pulled their rental car into the car park and took the closest spot her could find to the park which was not at all close to the entrance.

"So Bones, shall we go right and work anti clockwise or go left and work clockwise?" Booth asked as they entered the park, Brennan suddenly overwhelmed by both the sheer number of people present and the spectacular scenery surrounding her.

"Bones?" Booth prompted a few minutes later when his partner was still staring, eyes wide into the huge park.

"Yeah?" She asked distractedly, making booth suddenly very sure that his partner would enjoy the huge park.

"Clockwise or anti clockwise? We need a plan of attack" Booth reminded.

"Right" She said suddenly snapping out of her daze and unfolding the map she'd grabbed at the entrance. After examining the piece of paper for a few minutes she pointed to her right, "Let's go that way first."

She didn't wait for his agreement but set off in the direction she had pointed and he was left to follow like a drooling puppy. They skipped past the shops on the main street deciding to go back before they left.

"Ooh, Booth, can we go on that?" Brennan asked pointing to a huge contraption on their left, that seemed to be a giant pendulum swinging backwards and forwards, sometimes flipping completely over. Those rides always freaked him out.

"Why don't we work our way up to that" he begged leading his partner towards the much tamer Reef Diver, and then to the Vortex which he realised was a mistake as soon as he'd done it. The chamber spun quickly pinning them to the walls like Velcro, while Brennan explained in great detail just how the ride worked Booth twisted himself upside down with great difficulty and looked up at her.

"Booth" she'd groaned "Turn back up the right way of you'll fall on your head" she had told him. When the ride had finished with Booth right way up Brennan had dragged him back to the Claw excitedly.

As the pair were strapped into the Claw Brennan's excitement seemed to drain away replaced by her usual scientific nature "Are you sure this is safe, I mean look at those joints they don't look very secure" she began muttering as the attendant moved away to the next people on the huge circular platform.

"Yes Bones, it's safe" Booth reassured her, though he wasn't sure of that himself, they'd watched the ride several times while they were lining up and it seemed to go very high and they was nothing stopping people falling out and landing on their head except the harness that had just been drawn down over their shoulders.

"Give me your hand" he muttered a few seconds later having pondered their situation. She looked at him curiously but placed her hand snugly within his slightly larger one and their fingers curled together as the ride creaked into motion. They swung backwards and forwards getting higher with each swing, all the while the platform rotated so that sometimes they were looking up at the other riders and the almost clear blue sky and other times they were looking down at the other riders and the ground far below. Brennan wasn't sure who was gripping who harder at first, but she did know that his hand against hers had the desired effect calming her immensely as she swung backwards and forwards again the wind whipping her face harshly. The first time the ride swung up to vertical with them hanging upside down like ragdolls she screamed, sure that she would fall to her death at any moment every bone in her body shattering. The second time she screamed but it wasn't because she was scared and the third time she squeezed her partner's hand reassuringly, for his face seemed to have lost all of its usual colour and gained a faint green tinge.

"Wow Booth, you're right, this is great fun" Brennan grinned happily as they stepped off of the ride Booth trailing a few steps behind his partner trying to regain his balance and dignity before Brennan noticed the adverse affect the Claw had on him "Can we do that again?" Brennan pleaded and Booth was reminded of the previous summer when he had taken Parker to Disneyworld and the child had wanted to everything so many times that they'd missed much of the amazing place.

Booth groaned "C'mon Bones, don't you want to see the rest of the park?" he said gesturing towards the still unexplored areas of the park that they had just had a very unique view of.

"Oh yeah, right" she agreed turning towards her partner "Hey what about that one?" she said pointing over her shoulder and dragging him towards the Cyclone.

"You know Booth, I've never been on a rollercoaster" Brennan admitted while they waited in the line for the Cyclone.

"Never?" Booth asked unconvinced.

"Nope, but I know all about them" Booth tried not to groan, sensing that there was no way to stop her explaining in detail how a rollercoaster worked "Did you know that the Russians invented the rollercoaster? But the first steel rollercoaster was in America, it's still running apparently at a place called Disneyland" Brennan told him, causing him to laugh.

"You've never heard of Disneyland?" Booth asked surprised.

"No, what is it?"

"It's a theme park dedicated to Disney and it's movies. You have heard of Disney haven't you?"

"No"

"It's one of the oldest movie production companies, though mostly they make kids movies" Booth tried to explain "Next time Parker's at my place come over and we can watch one, he loves them" Booth offered.

"Sure" she agreed as they were ushered onto the platform and took a seat near the front of the rollercoaster because Booth insisted that was the best place to sit.

As the ride slid into motion Booth took his partner's hand in his again, surprised when she didn't pull away, but not disappointed.

"So Booth, what do we do now?" Brennan asked when they stepped off the rollercoaster and Booth couldn't believe she still had energy, but looking down at his map he could see that if they continued anti clockwise they would reach Tiger Island and that Booth decided probably didn't have a lot of rides so maybe he could survive that before lunch.

"Tiger Island, Bones. You ready to step into the wild?"

"They're in enclosures?" Brennan asked and Booth confirmed with a nod before she agreed.

"Booth, what's that over there?" Brennan asked as he led her towards Tiger Island.

"That's all kid's rides Bones"

"Oh, why can't we go on them?" She asked looking disappointed.

"Because Bones, they are made for little children to fit in, not adults like us, and Bones as attractive as you are you're not exactly tiny" Booth tried to explain, gesturing to her five foot nine frame.

Brennan nodded in acceptance and the pair continued onto the archway that signalled the entrance of Tiger Island.

"Okay Bones, go stand over there and I'll get a photo so we can show everyone we were here" Booth instructed his partner gesturing towards a spot right in front of the tiger enclosure that would ensure the tiger's were also in the photo.

"No Booth, get that guy over there to take it and come and stand with me, we should both be in the photo" Brennan protested.

"Fine" he agreed, turning to talk to another tourist near them and heading over to where Brennan stood smiling next to the fence. Gingerly he slid his arm around her shoulder, surprised when she leant into him her own arm snaking around his waist before the tourist snapped the picture of them. Booth thanked the man and the pair wandered through the tiger area a little longer before a loud grumble from Booth's stomach alerted his partner that it must be lunch time.

"Bones" Booth whined "Trust you to find the only healthy place to eat in all of Dreamworld" Booth complained as his partner led him into the Bengal Tea House, which as far as Booth could tell sold only fruit and sandwiches. Booth finally selected a chocolate chip muffin while his partner picked up a salad wrap. One thing at a time Booth thought to himself, first fun, then pie.

While they ate Brennan examined their map again "Looks like we're going to keep the animal theme going Booth, the Australian Wildlife Experience is just down that way a bit" Bones noted.

"So koalas and kangaroos" Booth grinned "Let's go"

The Australian animals seemed strange to Booth, the koalas while appearing soft and cuddly had as it turned out when Brennan was handed one to cuddle, huge claws that looked like they could probably take an eye out. Nevertheless Booth snapped a quick photo while his partner happily held onto the creature. When Booth spotted a kangaroo he grinned and dragged Brennan over to look at it realising that it was much larger than he expected. He heard the animal handler telling a little kid not far away that the animals at Dreamworld were trained not to attack but kangaroos in the wild could be incredibly dangerous and Booth wondered just where in the wild they might find a kangaroo.

"Wow Bones, I haven't heard of half of these animals" Booth said sounding impressed as they walked through the Australian Wildlife area.

"I have" Bones informed him pointing out a Tasmanian Devil and Booth wondered what it was doing in Queensland if it was Tasmanian. They continued on through all of the animal areas, the Kakadu Wetlands, the Outback Adventure and the Oakey Creek farm show, all the while chatting about theme parks and their plans for the rest of the trip.

"Oh Bones, that looks like fun" Booth said gesturing towards a huge ride that seemed to consist entirely of water.

"Sure, let's go change into our bathing suits then" Bones agreed.

"I don't think so" Booth protested grinning "It's not that sort of ride"

"But Booth, if we stay in our clothes they'll get drenched" Booth nodded, grinning happily as he dragged her into the line.

Brennan's initial observation was correct, when they emerged from the ride they were both soaked from head to foot and Brennan was decidedly regretting having worn a white singlet that day, though Booth wasn't complaining as he could see straight through the thin material that clung tightly to her body to her pale pink bra. To dry off the pair headed over to the Giant Drop where they were dropped thirty nine stories to the ground.

When they had finally investigated every aspect of the park they returned to the main street wandering in and out of the shops picking things up and showing them to one another.

"What about this for Angela?" Brennan asked holding up a koala shaped toy.

"She's not ten Bones. Let's keep looking" Booth replied. Eventually after much discussion and little agreement they left the park with a bag full of Dreamworld memorabilia for both themselves and their friends, having eventually bought the koala toy for Sweets. Booth having reasoned that they had to get him something and the therapist would probably hate it.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Yep, another chapter and it's a good one, lots of fluff... so enjoy... and yes i do like sunsets

Chapter 9

"C'mon Bones, I got an idea" Booth called suddenly to his partner who was at that moment sitting on her bed in their hotel room writing in her journal as requested by Sweets.

"Is this going to be a good idea?" She asked looking up.

"Yes, very good. Go get that hot bathing suit on. We're going to the beach.

"Booth, my feet hurt, we've been walking around all day and if you expect me to be able to do it for another two days I need to have a rest." Brennan complained.

"Where's your sense of adventure, this is a once in a lifetime experience and we have to make the most of it. If we leave soon we can get some ice cream and go watch the sunset." Booth said attempting to persuade his partner.

"Okay, fine. But if we're just going to watch the sunset then why do I need my swim suit on?" Brennan questioned.

"Just do it Bones, it's one of those things" he said tossing the bag which contained her brand new swimsuit to her.

She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later the swimsuit once again held precariously against her chest and gesturing with her free hand for Booth to help.

"Wow Bones, I didn't know you owned shorts" he said surprised taking in the full outfit a few minutes later.

"Oh yeah, they're new, I got them while we were at the department store this morning. I also brought some things called thongs, the assistant says everyone in Australia wears them" Brennan explained, "I'll show you when we get back" she told him while throwing a loose white shirt over her head, which complemented her denim shorts and green bikini top perfectly. Booth was sure that if a photographer saw her right then she would be in every magazine within a week.

Soon after, the pair were heading to the beach, towels in hand; though Brennan wasn't sure why if they weren't planning on swimming. Before they could go down to the sand Booth insisted on stopping by an ice cream shop. That was how Brennan found herself being dragged into the strangest ice cream shop she had ever seen. Cold Rock. Where it seemed that one could choose not only the flavour of ice cream they would like but also what they would like to be mashed into it. It was lucky that Brennan's rational mind was good at making decisions otherwise the simple task of getting ice cream would have caused them to miss the sunset.

Brennan decided quickly on white chocolate ice cream though there was a short debate between that and coffee, but logically she decided that would be Booth's choice. If she had been at home she would have probably chosen a sorbet with fruit mixed in, but it was her vacation after all; instead she instructed the young boy behind the counter to mix in gummi bears, nerds and smarties until the whole ice cream was a multi coloured mess of hard and soft, sweet and sour and chewy. Booth grinned as his partner confused the boy behind the counter referring to smarties as the little round things, nerds as pebbles and gummi bears as jelly babies causing the boy to look over at Booth who was forced to explain what his partner actually wanted before giving his order of coffee ice cream with nuts, jaffas and tim tams, whatever those were he thought to himself as the boy kneaded at the mix before shovelling it into a paper bowl.

"Bones, are you really going to eat that?" Booth asked as they headed back out on the street towards the sandy beach and ocean. Brennan didn't reply instead she dipped the tiny blue spoon into the cup and scooped out a heap of the colourful muck before shoving it into her mouth grinning.

"I'll take that as a yes" Booth deduced taking a mouthful from his own cup as dark as his partner's was light "You Temperance Brennan are full of surprises" he added raising his ice cream cup towards her before hers collided lightly with the side the pair both smiling widely. For once Brennan didn't argue with Booth's assessment merely continued towards the beach.

The sand was soft under her toes at first, almost like dust sliding silkily off of her feet with every step. As they approached the ocean where the sand was wet it began to cling to her feet every step leaving a footprint to be washed away by the ocean which lapped at their feet every now and then. Brennan couldn't remember the last time she was at the beach, couldn't remember the last time she went swimming period. She wondered why she didn't, because it occurred to her that the water was beautiful, she enjoyed the way it surrounded her feet, engulfing them and she longed to feel the water around her whole body.

"So Bones, this is nice, huh?" Booth said smugly shoving another spoonful of freezing ice cream into his mouth.

"Yes, it is" Brennan agreed chewing thoughtfully on a gummi bear, though she wasn't sure if he was talking about the walk or the ice cream.

The pair continued along the shore side by side and although the beach wasn't empty no one came close enough to bother them. Booth was surprised a few seconds later when Brennan shoved her spoon inside his cup hijacking a large portion of his coffee ice cream grinning cheekily. He watched as she poked her tongue out gingerly taking in the tiniest amount of the ice cream she could. When she decided that the coffee ice cream was in fact edible she swirled her tongue over the gouging the majority of the frozen mixture off of the spoon and in to her mouth. Booth forced himself to look away when she slid the whole spoon into her mouth licking off every last drop of his ice cream.

"Not bad" she admitted "Though the idea of coffee ice cream is quite disgusting this surpasses all expectations."

Booth tried to muster a laugh, though in all honesty his mind was still seeing his partner's tongue assaulting the spoon.

"Does that mean I get to try some of yours?" Booth finally asked when his partner had turned back to her own cup.

"By all means" Brennan agreed stopping in her tracks and gouging a huge spoonful from her cup and bringing it up to his mouth. As it slid between his lips he fought to focus on the taste of the ice cream rather than the knowledge that the very same spoon had just been inside his partner's mouth.

"Wow Bones, this isn't half bad. I'm surprised" Booth said trying to ignore the fact that his partner had just fed him.

"Don't know why you doubted me. You never doubt me professionally"

"That is different. Bones are your thing. Ice cream... not so much" Booth clarified returning his attention to his now almost empty cup. Brennan he noticed had already emptied hers.

"You know, I think I'm going to go for a swim" She decided sucking thoughtfully on her now useless spoon "Good call on the swimsuit" she added already sliding her shorts down her legs.

"You coming?" she asked a moment later her shirt now removed also.

"Nah, I'm just gonna... um" Booth stuttered gesturing to the beach, Brennan nodded and handed him her clothes "If you change your mind" she offered already heading for the surf leaving Booth to watch on as wave after wave lapped at first her calves then her thighs and eventually her stomach until all but her hair was wet and she ducked under the water. When she resurfaced water dripped down her shoulders and slid down over her breasts and Booth found himself removing his own shirt and heading for the surf.

Brennan grinned when she saw him approaching instinctively dropping her hand below the surface of the water and flicking it up so that water sprayed his face.

"You know Bones, I'm a trained investigator, I can play dirty too" he told her before sinking completely beneath the surface of the water and grabbing her ankle before she could figure out what he was doing. When she tried to kick back he removed his hands gripping her around the waist and surfacing. As soon as he'd done it he realised it was a mistake, his face was only centimetres from hers, his hands resting on her bare hips their legs knocking together as they tread water. His heart told him to kiss her but his mind held him back and eventually he dropped his hands from her hips and swum back to the shore where she joined him soon after water dripping off her wet skin as she collapsed on the towel next to him and the pair watched the sun slowly slide down behind the ocean.

"I'm glad you're here" Brennan admitted shyly in the half light.

"Me too" he agreed sliding an arm around her bare shoulder and pulling her against him until long after the light vanished completely.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay another chapter of their Queensland adventure in which not a lot really happens apart from fun stuff... so enjoy the fluff and keep reviewing.

Chapter 10

"You know Booth I'm starting to think that equality is just a myth" Brennan stated as she explored Movie World the next day with her partner at her side. Booth cocked his head waiting for her to continue as they passed the Scooby Coaster "Look around us, every single one of these themed rides as you keep calling them is focussed on men, specifically male superheroes. There's Batman, and Superman but what about Wonder Woman?" Brennan asked, causing Booth to laugh.

"Ah, you're just upset that we can't ride Wonder Woman" Booth deduced leading his partner towards the shopping area.

"I am not" she protested.

"It's okay Bones, I understand you feel a connection to Wonder Woman"

"You know how I feel about psychology" she reminded.

"Look Bones, a Harry Potter shop" Booth said changing the subject "Parker loves those books" he exclaimed already heading towards the scarlet shop front.

"Harry Potter?" Brennan questioned eyeing the shop cautiously.

"Yes, it's a book series about a boy who's a wizard. Very clever, and very popular" Booth summarised pushing the door open. He didn't even bother to comment on the fact that his partner had never heard of Harry Potter, it didn't even surprise him anymore when she didn't understand his pop culture references. Instead Booth led his partner through the store picking up various pieces of merchandise while he explained the basic premise of the series to her.

"Wow, this is nice" Brennan admitted, picking up a set of jewellery which proclaimed that it was the Luna Lovegood set, whoever that was; while Booth examined t-shirts on the opposite side of the shop, holding one up to show her that read 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good', that sounded about right Brennan thought.

She continued around the shop eventually coming across a full box set of the seven books and picking it up decided to buy it, she had to know what Booth was talking about. Especially as while he was explaining Harry Potter he had told her that she was a lot like a character in it called Hermione and suddenly, inexplicably she wanted to know what he meant.

When the two partners finally left the shop they were severely laden down with merchandise, and Booth who was carrying to majority of it was glad that all they were doing before they left Movie World was more shopping. For in addition to the full set of books Brennan had also bought an authentic time turner necklace and the Luna Lovegood jewellery along with a toy Hermione on Booth's urging. He too had bought quite a lot though most of it was for Parker including a backpack with the Hogwarts crest, a t-shirt for both him and his son and Gryffindor quidditch robes, plus a game called Levitating Challenge.

"Damn Bones" Booth commented as they headed towards the Willy Wonka Chocolate Shop, which Booth insisted they couldn't miss "You couldn't have bought the books when we got home, they're heavy" he complained.

"I told you I'd carry them. Besides since you won't let me drive I thought I'd need something to read." She reasoned smugly, implying that it was in fact his doing.

The Wonka shop was indeed quite spectacular and this time Booth was surprised when his partner admitted that she'd never seen Willy Wonka either. Even so both of them left the store with a range of both lollies and chocolate, and Booth also bought both the original movie and the remake, reasoning that he had intended to buy them for Parker at any rate, so what if he and his partner watched them before he gave them to the child.

When they entered the Daily Planet shop Brennan was finally faced with something she recognised, though with one look Booth began to hope that she wouldn't bring up their earlier conversation about male domination. Instead he distracted her by heading straight for a section to the side of the store that seemed to be devoted entirely to Wonder Woman.

"Booth, look it's Wonder Woman" she told him pointing excitedly reminding him of a child rather than a grown woman and also confirming his theory that she felt a connection to the female superhero. Booth left her examining the merchandise in search of gifts for their friends and although he came up empty handed Brennan left the shop with a t-shirt that proclaimed 'Being smart is wonderful' accompanied by an image of Wonder Woman along with a Wonder Woman key chain and plastic figurine.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"So Bones, ready to get back into that bikini and get soaked?" Booth asked as they made the short drive to Wet'N'Wild Water World that afternoon.

"Sure, what is this Wet'N'Wild place anyway?" she asked.

"It's just like the other parks only all the rides are water based" Booth attempted to explain, she'd find out soon anyway.

"So basically it's a whole bunch of water slides?" she asked.

"Yeah" Booth agreed happily.

When the pair were both changed into the swim suits and lathered from head to foot in sun screen they locked up everything but the sunscreen, hats and waterproof camera and headed for the slides.

"You know Booth, the female body is smaller than the male body on average which means that I'm going to beat you every time" Brennan told him as they headed towards a huge eight lane slide that would allow Brennan to test her theory.

"I don't think so Bones" Booth protested.

"Are you willing to make a little wager then?" She asked as they began their ascent to the top of the slide.

"Sure, anything you like Bones"

"Okay Booth, how about this; the person with the smallest score at the end of the day has to pitch the tent when we go camping and cook, alone." She stipulated.

"You've got a deal" Booth agreed, thinking he'd lost worst bets before.

"Oh, and no cheating" she added reaching out her hand to seal the deal as they joined the end of the short waiting line "If you cheat the other person gets a point" they shook hands and agreed, that would be the deal.

"You're going down Bones" he told her as they took up a blue mat each and went to stand side by side at the top of the slide. They pushed downward at the same moment barrelling head first towards the water, Brennan hitting the surface barely a split second before her partner.

Brennan climbed out of the water a broad smile already on her face and headed towards the next slide, something called the Twister, because that was what it did. As she was thrown down the tube she couldn't help but brace her hands against the side of the plastic slowing her path considerably until she emerged landing straight on top of Booth who had already emerged from his tube. She wanted to argue that her tube must have been longer but instead admitted defeat willing leaving them tied as they headed towards the Giant Wave Pool Brennan snapping photos as they went until Booth snatched the camera from her and snapped one of her instead before sliding an arm around her wet shoulder and capturing both of them looking like drowned rats.

Eventually they continued on to the Mach 5, the contest temporarily on hold while they travelled down the two hundred metres of twisted plastic in an inflatable three person tube, Brennan was at the front held snugly in place by Booth legs on either side of her hips while another guy sat behind him. Then the competition continued when they returned to the top of the slide and took the centre slides down to the water Brennan once again sliding into the water a few moments before her partner.

When they continued on to the Black Hole where they slid down a pitch black tube together on top of another inflatable tube, Brennan was hyper aware of Booth's warm legs around her especially in contrast to the freezing water around her feet. When they emerged from the darkness into the still bright sunlight Brenan swam easily to the side of the pool dragging their tube with her.

"What about that one Booth?" She said pointing to a orange and blue checked funnel, Booth gulped but Brennan didn't notice merely headed towards the ride without checking to see that he was following.

As they were nearing the front of the line one of the attendants called out for a couple to join the couple who were currently climbing into a tube. Booth looked on hopefully waiting for someone in front of them to volunteer but then he heard his partner's voice volunteering them and he took another huge gulp, it looked like he was actually going to have to go through with it. The couple already sitting in the tube were young, probably no more than twenty and Brennan gladly joined them while her partner hung back a little.

"C'mon Booth" Brennan gestured for him to join them in the tube.

The couple that occupied the tube with them grinned "Your husband's a bit scared?"

"He's not my –" Brennan began to protest but was interrupted by her partner climbing into the tube.

"Don't tell people lies, Honey" He chastised as he sat down "I swear she's ashamed of me sometimes" he added turning to the other couple as they were plunged once again towards the water.

"Why did you do that?" Brennan hissed when they were out of earshot from the couple.

"Payback" he replied simply as they headed towards Kamikaze which according to the visitor's booklet was one of the most extreme rides in the park. Booth decided that was probably true when he was instructed to sit town on the reclining tube his legs resting on top of his partner's effectively trapping them against the plastic while they sat facing each other their hands gripping the handles tightly, their only protection from falling out of the tube while they slid up and down at a seventy degree angle. Brennan was grinning when they climbed off the tube while Booth was grimacing and insisted that they take on something a little calmer.

"That calm enough for you?" She asked jokingly pointing to a sign that proclaimed a movie would be screening in the wave pool in just under fifteen minutes.

"Why not, I guess everything's going to start shutting down anyway, a movie might be nice" Booth agreed, surprised that his partner had suggested it. The pair clambered back into the wave pool snagging a tube to share and deciding that It really was the best way to watch a movie. The final tally of their competition standing at Brennan: 2, Booth: 1; Booth would be pitching the tent alone when they went camping, not that he really minded, he wouldn't be sleeping alone.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay, here we go, this is a short one... but a good one. Thanks for all the reviews glad everyone is enjoying it so far. This chapter is a bit of a present for all of you :)

littleabbamaniac: I definitely agree, Cold Rock is really cool, best ice cream ever... damn now i feel like some... actually White chocolate with nerds, gummi bears and smarties sounds good right now ;)

mumrulz: it was definitely the lure of Bones that got Booth in the water lol.

nymphatrix: there is actually a set of jewellery called the Luna Lovegood collection and it's a little bit out there colourful and stuff, but it does give an interesting image.

Chapter 11

"Booth, this book is weird" Brennan called to her partner looking up from her new Harry Potter book. When she got no response she stood up and walked over to the bathroom, book in hand.

"God Bones, what are you doing in here?" Booth asked hearing the door of the bathroom open and wishing he'd locked it. He trusted his partner, but there were still some things that should be sacred, and she had after all wandered straight into his bathroom once before.

Brennan ignored his question "You know it's not possible for a person to turn into a cat" she stated leaning against the bench, making Booth thankful that the glass the shower door was made of was frosted.

"It's a fantasy book Bones, it's not supposed to be realistic, anything can happen in a fantasy novel, just like anything can happen in one of your novels, even though those things could theoretically happen" Booth explained sliding the hotel soap over his wet body.

"Exactly. There's no such thing as wizards"

"Don't over think it Bones, just pretend it is real. Enjoy the writing Bones. And hand me a towel" He said turning the shower off. Brennan grabbed one of the white towels from the rack and after passing it to her partner sat down on the edge of the bath.

"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth asked wrapping the towel around his waist without drying himself.

"Oh, I thought we were having a conversation" She explained not making any move to get up. Booth released the towel and instead began to scrub himself dry, she was a scientist after all and she had seen him before and he certainly didn't have anything to be ashamed about.

Booth wasn't sure what happened next, one second he was towelling himself dry the next Brennan was on her feet and had crossed the bathroom to where he was and pressed her lips hard to his. Before he'd even had a chance to process her actions or respond she'd shoved her tongue forcefully into his mouth her hands pressed against his damp skin and pulled him hard against her. Booth didn't think about responding to her advances but did so instinctively his tongue duelling with hers, though she remained dominant. One of his hands easily wound into her hair the other rested on her hip, his towel dropping to the floor forgotten. When Booth finally pulled away lips red and breathless, Brennan immediately reached for him again.

"I thought you said no kissing?" Booth groaned as Brennan attempted to press her lips to his again.

"I did" she agreed pecking his lips "I changed my mind" she told him before kissing him again. He groaned into her mouth, knowing it was a bad idea but not really caring. He shoved her against the wall suddenly dominating their kiss his hands sliding underneath her pyjama shirt to caress her stomach. She leant subconsciously into his touch, aching for more, and he gladly obliged. Sliding his hand further up her shirt and grasping her bare breast. Every fibre in her being ached for his touch, every molecule, every atom reached out for him and burned under his touch. In one swift motion she pulled back from him yanked her singlet over her head and threw it to the wet bathroom floor, all the while Booth rolling her nipple between his fingers until it was a hardened bud. The tiled wall was hard and cold against her back creating a marvellous contrast with Booth's hands on her chest. Then she flipped him deftly around so that his back was against the wall and she once again dominated, her hands and body holding him in place, a gasp escaping her lips when her nipples touched his bare chest and she felt his hardness pressing against her hip. And then she was in his arms her legs supported by his arms, her nipple between his teeth her hands raking down his back until she was laid on her bed and her boxer shorts yanked down her legs. He stood for a moment searching her eyes and face, until she gave a slight nod of assent and he plunged inside her in one stroke burying himself inside her slick folds without a thought to what might happen afterwards. He watched every expression on her face, memorised every moan and whispered word as he buried himself inside her over and over again each time met by an answering thrust from her. Suddenly he was flipped again and she was above him dragging her teeth over his nipples as she impaled herself on him, her eyes wild. Then he felt her clenching around him, her eyes half lidded as she moaned his name loudly. "Seeley" and he felt himself coming inside her as she slowly regained her senses.

And then she was up, throwing clothes onto her sweaty body while Booth mourned her loss. Before he could figure out what was going on she was out the door. It was too much too soon, Booth realised. He'd told Sweets once not to push her and it seemed he should have taken his own advice.

Sorry guys... everything can't be fun and games :(


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here's another one. Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and now it's onto the consequences... keep reviewing because we're only about half way through

Chapter 12

Temperance Brennan did the only thing she knew how to do. She ran. She didn't even stop to wait for the elevator heading straight for the stairs and then straight out of the lobby stopping at the hotel pool. If it was anyone other than Booth she would have kept running but she knew he wouldn't follow her, he'd give her the time and space she needed. That meant something she knew, but had no idea what.

She slipped her brand new thongs off her feet and dropped them by the side of the pool before dangling her feet into the cool water which cleansed her heated skin. What had she done, she wondered, how did what had just happened change everything? It never should have happened, they were partners and friends and although she would admit that he was physically attractive and that she could no longer imagine her life without him that did not make it okay to shove him against a wall and have wild sex with him in their hotel room. But that wasn't the real problem. The real problem was that she was scared of losing him.

She needed Angela, she was the one that was good at this sort of stuff. Why couldn't they have had sex in DC, it would have made everything so much easier she thought wryly. But easy was overrated wasn't it. As she sat on the pool's edge she could smell him on her, his sweat mixed with hers, along with his soap and shampoo and it did nothing to help her focus. Instead it bought vivid memories of his skin on hers, his whispered words of passion and the feel of his cum spewing into her body. For all she knew he could have been right there with her, it felt so real. And then words from a long ago conversation came flooding back to her, words she hadn't thought about for many months: "When you can't stop thinking about someone when they're not around, that's not a fling. When you remember their touch like they were still right next to you, that's not a fling." She hadn't understood Sully's words then, for she rarely thought about him when he wasn't around unless she was getting ready to meet him and his touch did not seem to linger on her skin, she enjoyed it definitely but she could only remember that he had touched her not how his soft touch on her spine had her whole body tingling deliciously as Booth's so often did. It couldn't be true she decided. Even so she would weigh up the evidence and discuss it with Angela when she got home.

When Brennan finally snuck back into the hotel room a little later Booth was already asleep, in his own bed leaving hers mussed up where they had lain earlier. That night she sat up long after Booth had fallen asleep weighing the evidence on a piece of paper from her journal while she sat on their tiny balcony Booth just outside her line of sight though she knew he was lying spread eagled on his bed as he had when she'd gone outside.

'Evidence that I am in love with Booth' she scribbled on one side of the paper sighing and thinking back through their entire relationship for evidence.

'I think about him when he's not around' was the first item added to the list, closely followed by 'I feel safe with him'. When her list was finally finished only one item was written on the right side of the page; 'We are friends and partners'. This did not make Brennan less hopeful, she would keep adding to the list until they got home and she could talk to Angela before she made a decision.

She crawled into bed a few moments later her list tucked carefully into her purse and Booth snoring quietly on the opposite side of the room. But she couldn't sleep; her body still smelled faintly of him as did the bed so much so that she felt as if he was all around her and the feeling was so powerful that it had her jumping back out of bed grabbing the cordless hotel phone and heading back outside.

She knew what Angela would say 'Sweetie, you can't rationalise love. You either feel it or you don't, which is it?' It didn't stop her desperately wanting to talk to her best friend so she quickly dialled the number of the Jeffersonian knowing that it was only mid afternoon at home and her friend would still be at work.

"Ange?" she asked when she was put through to her friends office and the phone was picked up.

"Bren? Is that you?" she asked confused, wondering why her friend was calling her while on vacation with a very sexy man who she obviously had feelings for.

"Yeah... can we talk?" Brennan asked leaning over the balcony of the hotel and down to the road which was almost empty.

"Of course... but Sweetie isn't it almost two am there?" she asked, interest piqued.

"Two twenty actually" she corrected before letting the line go silent for a few moments while she continued how to explain what had happened that night to her friend.

"Booth and I had sex" she finally blurted.

"Wow, is he any good?" Angela asked grinning.

"Angela" she groaned "this is not good"

"Why? The sexual tension between you and Booth has been palpable for years, this was always going to happen eventually" Angela explained, wondering how anyone, even Temperance Brennan could be so clueless when it came to love.

"Ange, we're partners, what if this interferes with our working relationship?" Brennan asked voicing her concerns as she fiddled with a thread on her top.

"It won't if you don't let it. Look at me and Hodgins our relationship didn't interfere with our work until we broke up and trust me, you and Booth will not break up. You'll get married, have lots of babies and live happily ever after while doting on your grandchildren" Angela fantasised, picking up her sketchbook and pencil and beginning to draw the new couple.

"But Booth and I aren't in a relationship, we just had sex. And you know I don't believe in marriage and I don't want children." Brennan protested.

"Okay Sweetie" Angela said disbelievingly "He loves you, you know. And he'll never do anything to hurt you even if you decide not to pursue this he'll be there for you" Angela soothed and Brennan knew she was right, Booth would never hurt her.

"Yeah I know he wouldn't. But Ange, how do I know how I feel? I mean the list does suggest that I love him too, but I just don't know"

"List?" Angela asked knowing that she wouldn't like the answer.

"List of the evidence suggesting that I do or don't love him" Brennan replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Geez, Sweetie; throw out the list. Listen to your heart and you'll realise what the rest of us have known for a long time. Give him a chance, he won't disappoint you. Now go and have some fun"

Could Angela be right, Brennan wondered. Was she really in love with Booth, or did she just love him like another brother. And what was she supposed to do until she figured it out? Brennan crawled back into her sweat soaked bed once again, her conversation with Angela having confused her even more rather than offering the clarity she had hoped for.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Well, here we go... took longer than i'd planned but here's another chapter. I got distracted watching Rose Red (forgot how long it was), it's hilarious i love watching the youngish Emily Deschanel as a nervous kind of annoying psychic who predictably disappears :)

Sorry that Booth's been going through such hell in the last couple of chapters... i know you're all feeling sorry for him but what's a story without a bit of drama, right?

mumrulz: I love the way Angela is tethered to reality when most of the other's aren't... plus she's a bit quirky and all good.

ncisgirl101: no i didn't see the interview, sounds funny though. You wouldn't happen to have a link for it?

Chapter 13

Brennan didn't know what to say to her partner the next morning, so she didn't say anything. Instead they awkwardly passed each other as she headed into the bathroom jeans and her new wonder woman t-shirt in hand, him freshly shaven, with still damp hair. It was only a few short hours ago that he had emerged from the shower, hair and skin damp and she had kissed him. When his hand had accidentally brushed hers as they passed she jumped away, fearing what might happen if they got too close.

Brennan realised she was not looking forward to spending the day cooped in the car with Booth. She slipped under the warm spray in the shower washing the last remnants of her night with Booth from her body, though she could feel his touch as if he was in the shower with her.

She slid into the passenger seat not even bothering to argue when Booth took his usual seat in the driver's side. It was going to be a long day of driving, though it wasn't the first of their trip, nor would it be the last. She wanted to sleep, for one it would mean that she wouldn't be aware of the tension between her and her partner, who was yet to mention the previous night and secondly because she had barely slept the night before between talking to Angela and the list and the constant reminder from her bed of Booth's body against hers. But she couldn't, sleep would not come to her, instead she pulled out Harry Potter and continued reading about the world where owls delivered letters and a piece of wood could do the unimaginable.

Booth didn't say anything until they were stopped in a tiny town in the middle of Queensland where the only thing other than a petrol station and pub was a tiny bakery. Booth didn't ask if she wanted to stop, he merely pulled over at the side of the road and waited for her to get out. He ordered a coffee and a tiny apple pie while she pointed out a banana muffin and juice. She followed him outside and to a small patch of grass where there was little more than a picnic table. Booth took a cautious sip of his coffee before deciding it passed his standards and began wolfing down his pie while Brennan picked gingerly at her muffin.

"Bones, can we talk?" Booth finally asked, when he received no response he continued talking.

"Last night, Bones, last night was wonderful. I thought it was the start of something new between us. But then you were gone... Why did you run? Don't you trust me? Or did us having sex mean nothing to you?"

He asked the hard questions, the ones she had no answers for.

"Booth, I... I... I'm not sure last night should have ever happened. I think it might have been a mistake. You're my partner and friend, not a sex toy" Brennan explained.

"Oh, right, so long as that's how you feel I suppose we should just pretend it never happened" Booth agreed, his voice wavering ever so slightly, as his heart clenched in his chest.

"I think that would be best" Brennan agreed not looking up from her muffin.

Temperance Brennan had listened to her head which told her that partners and friends should not be involved in a sexual relationship, and despite all the evidence to the contrary Brennan did what she knew how to do best. She pushed Booth away, she knew it was the right decision, the only decision really. But it didn't stop her from feeling like a double edged knife had been stabbed into her chest and twisted around by a sadistic murderer. If she'd made the right decision why did she feel so lousy?

The day continued in silence, Brennan realising that things had in fact not been resolved by their chat. Brennan wondered briefly that afternoon whether she had just ruined one of the best things in her life, one of the only things she could count on. If she had, could she fix it?

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Bones, you don't look so good, are you okay?"

"Yeah Booth, I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well" Brennan admitted picking up her bags and brushing off her partner's concern as she headed out of the hotel room.

"You know Bones, I don't believe you" he stated simply as he picked up his own bags and headed out of the room locking the door behind him.

"You don't have to believe me Booth, just accept that nothing is going to change"

"You're wrong, everything has changed already. You'll see that sooner or later" he told her once again climbing into the driver's side of the car.

The day passed much like the previous day had, in a mostly awkward silence; though instead of continuing to read Harry Potter, Brennan pulled out her laptop and began to write the latest scene in her new book, finally in the right frame of mind to do so: utterly depressed. She didn't dwell on what was making her feel that way, but sighed and began channelling it into her work feeling empathetic towards her lead character. Kathy Reichs had just heard the news that her fiancé had been murdered and was in fact stretched out on the autopsy slab, nothing more than a pile of bones, his flesh having been stripped from his body by the murderer. It wasn't a pleasant thought but one that kept her occupied until long after the pair had passed into the Northern Territory.

Later that afternoon Brennan looked on as her partner assembled their tiny two man tent and she realised that it wasn't even two days ago that they had made their wager, yet suddenly it seemed stupid. Everything had changed since then, all that she was worried about then had been how to beat Booth, now all she was worried about was whether she was in love with her partner and whether or not she had just screwed up the best thing that could have happened to her. What if there really was one perfect partner for everyone? What if people were really like charged atoms, seeking out their polar opposite? Or like a jigsaw, a picture that could only be assembled in one way? What if Booth was her perfect match and she had just pushed him away? But Brennan didn't put much faith in ideas such as destiny and soul mates, she based her life on facts and science... and the facts told her that she had crushed her close friend and partner's feelings because she didn't know what she wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Okay, i've taken some of the pressure off of Booth for this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to ncisgirl101 for the link those interviews were hilarious, can't wait to see how they end up in bed together, of course i think if someone was going to be wearing a clown suit it would be better if it was Bones, because i'm pretty sure having sex with a clown would get rid of his fears easier than dressing up as one lol. Anyway, how about we go back to the story... and don't forget to keep reviewing i love eharing what people think because we're nowhere near the end of this little adventure yet.

Chapter 14

"I'm going to bed" Booth finally stated as the two sat in silence on the log outside their tent. They'd been in complete silence, with not even a fire to look at as the park ranger had made a point of telling them there was a complete fire ban in Australia. Brennan nodded that she had heard as he unzipped first the outer and then the inner canvas before crawling into the tiny space.

Brennan sat outside for a long time before following her partner into the tiny tent, a thought that had her stomach churning. It was bad enough sharing a hotel room but crawling into the same tent and sleeping less than a foot from him, that would be much worse. Finally, when her eyelids started drooping she took a great gulp of the fresh country air and crawled into her tiny canvas prison. She slid into her borrowed sleeping bag and wriggled until her back was pressed hard against the green canvas, as far from Booth as she could get.

She wasn't sure what happened in the interim but when she awoke she was cradled tightly in Booth's arms while he whispered word's that she couldn't understand. She didn't realise she was crying, didn't realise that Booth was trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. All she was aware of was his arms around her, and how safe she felt snuggled against his chest and slowly his words became clear to her.

"You're okay Temperance, I'm here" he soothed rubbing her back gently.

"Huh?" she muttered confused.

"You were thrashing around I think you had a nightmare" he explained "You don't remember?"

"Oh god" she groaned, images flashing into her mind, images she'd seen a hundred times before and she buried her face into Booth's chest taking comfort in his presence. The dream wasn't real, but it always felt real and it was always there lingering long after she had wiped her own tears away and wondered why everyone inevitably left her. There had never been anyone to soothe away her recurring nightmares which took one of two forms although they had evolved slightly over many years. The first and more common of the two simply featured her standing and watching as everyone she loved walked slowly away from her without turning back. It would start with her parents, followed by her brother, her few serious boyfriends, her friends and then Zack, Hodgins, Cam, Angela, Booth and even Sweets, each turning their back on her as if she wasn't worth the trouble. Each abandoning her for something better. The second which currently invaded her mind was more horrible somehow.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Booth asked sitting up until Brennan was cradled sleeping bag and all on his lap.

"I've been having the nightmares since my parents left. To begin with it was always the same I would be alone and the darkness would close in around me and nobody cared, just kept walking past" Brennan paused for a moment no sure how to explain what had shaken her that night "The other ones started while I was in foster care. I've told you before that I was treated badly?" she asked and continued at Booth's nod "Well, one of the families I stayed with took in only girls, there were three of us there when I was placed with them, the other two were younger, I was almost seventeen." Booth tried not to groan, able to guess what his partner was about to tell him.

"It turned out that this family only took girls because the woman preferred them, so it seemed did the husband. The first time he came into my room was the second night I was there. He told me not to say anything and explained that he usually liked younger girls, but he was willing to make an exception for me." Booth's grip on his partner tightened as she continued her narrative. "He was gentle, but it didn't really matter. He raped me that night and every night for the next week. I tried to call my case worker but she didn't believe me and it just made me even more sure that no one really cared what happened to me. Luckily the youngest girl got sick and when they took her to the emergency room they noticed that there was evidence of sexual activity. She was only twelve, we were all removed from the family that day. I've had nightmares about it ever since"

"You know Temperance, not everyone wants to hurt you."

"I know, but too many people have done so anyway"

"I am sorry for that" Booth whispered genuinely meaning it and although there was nothing he could do to change her past he could at least try to make her future a little brighter.

"C'mon, try and get some sleep. I am not going anywhere" Booth told her lying back down his arms wrapped tightly around his partner who rested her head easily on his chest her own arm draped over him. He was surprised she had shared as much as she had and Booth wondered what it had cost her emotionally to let herself appear vulnerable, even in front of him.

When Brennan awoke the next morning she was still cuddled against her partner enjoying the warmth of his body and his hands rubbing her back slightly even in his sleep. It seemed that even subconsciously his body sought out hers. Her admission in the darkened tent seemed to have eased the tension between them, or was it her acceptance of his touch? He hadn't lost hope that much she knew, he would wait forever for her if he had to. And he knew it would be worth it.

Poor Bones :(


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Well here we go... in honour of the 100th review (thanks everyone) here's another chapter with things going a bit better for our favourite duo

Chapter 15

"This is great Booth, we should do this more often" Brennan exclaimed jumping over several rocks and almost falling into the shallow water causing Booth to laugh at her. The excitement of the night before had not been mentioned and Brennan was glad, although she knew Booth was keeping a close eye on her, for once she didn't mind. It was nice, he was quietly and gently reminding her that he cared. An outsider would never notice and that was just the way she liked it.

"Sure Bones, when we get home we will get some boots and climb a mountain, if that's what you want" Booth agreed teasingly.

"Yes. It is" Brennan replied seriously continuing across the river.

Booth laughed again "Okay Bones, we'll go hiking again" Booth grinned enjoying the sight of his partner so relaxed as they hiked one of the many trails through Kakadu.

When they finally stopped for a lunch of chicken rolls followed by an assortment of the Wonka lollies they had brought in Movie World while they sat comfortable on rocks nestled next to a tiny stream.

"Booth? Are we good, you know solid?" Brennan asked cautiously.

"Yeah Bones, always, I've told you before I'm not going anywhere and I meant that" he affirmed, and although he still felt the pain of her rejection he would never leave.

"Good. I don't know what I would do without you" She admitted touching her lips to his cheek just for a moment.

"You know I think I'd be lost without you too" Booth decided. For a moment Brennan was torn between mortification and happiness, but happiness won out and she smiled broadly at Booth.

"So you're never going to leave?" she asked still looking for confirmation.

"Nope, you're stuck with me"

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"You want to drive?" Booth asked chucking the keys to Brennan.

"You serious?" she asked already grinning.

"Yeah, why not, Sweets said we were supposed to share the driving"

Brennan climbed into the driver's seat wondering why it felt so strange to sit there. It didn't take long for Brennan to realise why it was that Booth always drove.

"Bones, I'm bored" Booth complained before falling back into silence while Brennan drove down the highway seeing progressively less green and more brown the further they went.

"Can't we play a game or something" Booth whined a little later.

"I'd say pull out the deck of cards but I'm driving Booth, what sort of game can we play?" Brennan replied sarcastically.

"Truth or Dare" Booth told her "Well mainly truth, coz there aren't a lot of dares you can do in the car..." Booth added. Bones thought back to her childhood, she was fairly sure she had played the game once, the same night that she played spin the bottle for the first and only time with Russ and his friends and was mortified when the bottle had landed on her brother. Although the rest of the group had agreed to let her take her turn again the memory of the laughter seemed to reverberate between her ears.

"Sure" Brennan agreed, hoping she could remember the rules, but they couldn't be that hard she reasoned.

When Brennan didn't say anything more Booth asked "Shall I start?" to which Brennan nodded and he pretended to be considering his first question, after Brennan had responded to his 'truth or dare' with a 'truth'.

"When was your first kiss?" he finally asked, hoping to keep the topic off of work.

"1990" Brennan told him.

"Aaw, come on Bones, you got to give me some details" Booth begged.

"I was almost fourteen, he was sixteen or seventeen and one of Russ' friends, his name was David. He was over at our place after school and Russ had gone to help Dad with something, he said I was cute and asked very nicely if I would be upset if he kissed me." Brennan remembered relatively fondly. "What about you? When was your first kiss?"

"What if I wanted a dare?" Booth asked smirking.

"Did you?"

"No"

"Well answer the question then" Brennan prompted.

"I was fifteen, she was a cheerleader. It was a dare" Booth admitted awkwardly.

"Damn cheerleaders" Bones commented her voice harsher than necessary.

"Wildest thing you've ever done?" Booth asked when Brennan chose truth again.

"I don't know Booth... the other night was pretty wild" She admitted, wondering again what had possessed her to do what she'd done.

"Nope, that was just hot, Temperance"

"Oh, well in that case when I was in high school I spent a whole summer memorising the first two hundred and fifty digits of pie." She admitted.

"Oh, so you do like pie" Booth laughed.

"Wrong kind of pie Booth... you picking truth again?" he nodded and she considered her next question carefully.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Brennan asked bluntly.

"I was average... sixteen, with the school math's geek, she was smart and hot... I didn't tell any of the other guys though, they all thought I lost it to this snotty cheerleader. I always hated that I couldn't tell anyone how wonderful she was without being ostracised myself."

"You like your women smart?" Brennan asked shocked.

"Yes, I thought you knew that" he told her searching her eyes, attempting to convey what he knew he couldn't yet without having her run away again.

The questions continued until Booth suddenly asked the question that had been on his mind for over two years "What is the real reason you didn't go with Sully?"

Brennan sighed "It was only ever supposed to be a fling, he was a nice guy and it was very nice to have somebody involved in that capacity in my life but I guess he felt it more than I did. Plus he once told me that it was a fling unless you thought about the person when they weren't around or could still feel their touch. I didn't and I couldn't... Good enough reason"

"I'm glad you didn't go" Booth told her sincerely.

"I am too" she decided, taking her eyes off the road to glance at her partner who smiled back, studying her face carefully and concluding the Temperance Brennan could never smile enough. His eyes on her seemed to make her skin burn and flush red and they stared at each other transfixed until Brennan eventually pulled her eyes away.

"Who's turn is it?" she asked.

"Yours"

"Oh... If you could have sex with anyone in the world, who would it be?" Brennan posed.

"I can't answer that Bones, can I take a dare?" Brennan pondered his response for a moment concluding that if he would not answer the question it was because the answer was difficult, which it should not have been. She could only conclude that he would not answer because it was her.

"It's okay Booth, I already know the answer... I won't make you do a dare" Booth took a sharp intake of breath at this news.

"Oh well then I guess it's my turn... Have you ever been in love?"

"I don't know... I might have... actually I might be" she admitted, turning to her partner and there was no doubt in his mind as to who she might be in love with. Time however would reveal everything, and time was something he hoped they had plenty of.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Yay, we're finally getting to South Australia. Truth or dare was fun wasn't it? If they'd been drinking there would definitely have been a game of never have i ever... Well keep reading so we can enjoy SA before heading off to vic...

Chapter 16

Booth and Brennan spent the next day climbing Uluru and riding camels, which Booth declared to be sort of like riding a horse, only a little less smooth.

"Did you know that the Aboriginal people of Australia are believed to have settled here approximately ten thousand years ago? Their dreamtime stories tell that Uluru was created following a great battle between two rival tribes, it is said to be the physical manifestation of the Earth's grief at the bloodshed. Of course really it's just a spectacular sedimentary formation that was probably deposited here over millions of years" Brennan babbled as they approached the front of the huge rock to begin their climb.

"The Aboriginal people of the area don't like tourists climbing either... we really shouldn't be doing this" Brennan told Booth as they began the hike.

"Bones, I don't think there's actually any type of relation between the rock and the people, I think it's probably okay" Booth tried to soothe.

The next day they continued south into South Australia, Booth once again behind the wheel while Brennan continued through Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Neither of them mentioned their game of truth or dare, instead they bickered occasionally about whatever was on their minds. Mostly they bickered about Harry Potter, or Brennan would point out a mistake that according to her was so obvious how could her editor not pick it up. By the time they got to Coober Pedy she was reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, amazed by the apparent invisibility of twelve Grimmauld Place.

Coober Pedy was a strange place Booth and Brennan decided when they checked into their hotel, 'the Underground' and found that the title was actually indicative and the rooms were in fact underground. The visitor brochure explained that it was due to the scorching heat experienced throughout the summer months.

"Won't disagree with that" Booth had commented shedding his jeans and t-shirt for a pair of shorts and a singlet already sweating in the dry forty five degree heat. "Why did you want to come here again?" Booth wondered aloud, after all there didn't seem to be an awful lot to the tiny town.

"It's supposed to be the opal capital of the world Booth, besides we had to stop somewhere so why not here?"

"Because it's hot Bones, really, really hot. I don't think I've ever been this hot in all my life" Booth complained. It was already late afternoon, in fact Brennan guessed it had probably already cooled a couple of degrees from the highest temperature of the day. Even so, she was glad they would be gone by lunch time the next day after getting an early start and visiting a few of the must see locations in the town.

Brennan rubbed her hand against the cool wall, which had a slightly rough texture to it and she had to admit it certainly was cooler underground. Booth she had noticed did not react well to heat, and it was even hotter in Coober Pedy than it had been when they were further north. Brennan knew that it would cool down a little as they headed south, but first they would need to get through the next day.

"I think we should stay here for a while... until it cools down out there" Brennan suggested already searching for the deck of cards she was sure she had in her bag, knowing that the only way to keep her partner's temper below boiling point would be to distract him, maybe she'd even let him win a few games.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Booth, I finally found gifts for Angela and Hodgins" Brennan called out to Booth the next morning as they investigated one of the many opal shops in Coober Pedy. She had in her hands a necklace and ring, both were silver; the necklace was spiralled and had many tiny dark blue opals set into it, while the ring, although also delicate had a number of pale pink and blue opals set into it, perfect for Angela. In the other hand she cradled a single black opal which seemed to harness every colour of the visible spectrum when twisted between her fingers, she knew Hodgins would surely appreciate its beauty, though he would likely also test it for particulates to determine just where it had come from but let him have his fun Brennan thought.

"See Booth, I told you it was worth coming to Coober Pedy" Brennan teased when she and Booth left the store with presents for Angela, Hodgins and Cam who Booth had found a nice pair of earrings for, with opals that seemed to be the most solid black until held under the light in just the right way when several colours seemed to sparkle from them. Brennan calculated that their purchases left them with just one last person to find a gift for. Max Keenan, and neither of them had a clue what to get him, because although they had brought him a tiny model of Uluru it hardly seemed like enough.

The pair had a quick lunch in Coober Pedy before they continued heading south, Booth thankful to miss the hottest part of the day. They would continue driving until they reached Port Pirie not wanting to make the almost eleven hour trip from Coober Pedy to Adelaide in the one day. Instead they would be left with a much shorter three hour trip the next morning to Adelaide, which according to Brennan was the city of churches. Booth had groaned inwardly, hoping that she wouldn't drag him around to look at the architecture, as he was sure it would turn into a debate about the existence of God, one that he had already rehashed several times with his partner.

When Booth saw the so called city they would be staying in he couldn't help but ask "What are we doing here Bones?"

To which she was forced to admit "It's on the way" because although it was much larger than Coober Pedy and considerably cooler Booth was pleased to note, there did not seem to be anything of much interest in the town, it seemed rather industrial to Booth, which he told Brennan.

"Well yes, the main industry here is metal smelting" When they checked into one of the town's many motels they were surprised to be booked in separate rooms for the first time during the trip, but the manager explained that they did not have any rooms equipped with two queen size beds as most of the people who stayed in the hotel were families, so if they would like a room with a queen and single then he could arrange that.

"Two rooms is fine" Brennan had cut in, only to be surprised when they were directed to different sections of the motel. They'd eaten dinner that night in the tavern across the road, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere before heading back to the motel. Neither was quite sure what to do when they returned and they settled for standing awkwardly in the middle of the gravel car park wondering why it was so weird to no longer be sharing a room, until they finally settled down with their feet dangling over the edge of the small pool. They sat there for a long time Brennan swishing her feet backwards and forwards in the water watching the small ripples that they made. Neither wanted to suggest going back to their rooms, Brennan realised that it probably had more to do with the fact that they had been together almost constantly for over a week despite their many ups and downs and their separation would somehow make the foreign country even more foreign, at least that was what she told herself.

When the hotel manager came around at ten thirty and told them he was about to close the pool they agreed that it was probably time for bed, since they planned to get an early start. Brennan looked around her room, which was plenty big enough for at least two people and she felt suddenly alone. When had she become so dependent on Booth? She lived alone, being alone had never bothered her before and it wasn't like he was miles away, in fact his room was practically backing on to hers, though she had to walk all the way around the building to get to it. She crawled into the huge bed laptop in hand and began working on the latest chapter of her book not even managing a paragraph before falling asleep.

She awoke suddenly her laptop on the floor beside her, the screen black and slowly put together where she was and what had woken her up. It was another nightmare, this time the pervasive image of isolation could not be shaken from her mind and she found herself climbing out of bed slipping on her thongs and heading out of her room. She headed along the concrete path, not surprised when she met no one and continued through the gate that she had seen Booth pass through before heading back up the side of the building until she reached room twenty two. She paused, not sure if he would be awake because according to the clock it was almost two am. Eventually she found herself rapping on the door gently, not sure if she wanted him to answer or not, but he appeared at the door a few moments later clad only in boxer shorts.

"Can I come in?" she whispered as he examined her tear stained face and dishevelled hair. He nodded and led her into his room which unlike hers had bare brick walls and she noticed was a little nicer, but she didn't really care.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Booth asked settling them down so they were sitting close on the edge of his bed.

Brennan shook her head "I just want to get some sleep" she explained, though Booth caught what she wouldn't say: she needed him.

"Okay, come here then" he said wriggling until he was lying in the middle of the bed. She hesitated for only a moment before lying down against him; her head lay on his chest his heartbeat soothing her into sleep quickly. Her last unbidden thought was of how nice it would be to go to sleep like that every night.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: No more games this chapter... just a giant rocking horse... But we're back in my favourite state. My family is from Port Pirie, that's why i had them stay there and now they're off to Adelaide my city... What's in store?

Chapter 17

When Brennan awoke she was still cradled into Booth's arms and wondered why waking up in the arms of her partner felt so comfortable, maybe Angela really was right. Maybe she really was in love with Booth. She ran her hand gently over his bare chest before dragging herself out of his nice warm bed and scribbling a quick note on a piece of paper. It was about half an hour before they needed to get up so she snuck back to her own room hoping to have time not only to think but to get ready for their day which would begin with the three hour drive to Adelaide.

Booth was at her door in under an hour having already piled his own suitcase back into the car. Brennan had been ready for almost half an hour and had been pacing back and forth through the room ever since, trying to decide what to do. She still hadn't made a decision when she climbed into the passenger seat of their rental car and once again pulled out one of her Harry Potter books, by then she had moved onto Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and was thinking she wouldn't mind a tiny vial of Felix Felicis herself, not that she really believed in luck, but it couldn't hurt. She would have to rely on her own rational thought though, which in this situation didn't seem to help much.

When they stop an hour or so later in Port Wakefield for breakfast Brennan asked the question that had been begging to be asked since she'd gone back to her room that morning. They sat outside, enjoying a slight ocean breeze while seagulls flocked around them hoping to score a few crumbs of their pancake breakfast.

"You've been in love haven't you Booth?" Brennan asked, already suspecting she knew the answer.

"Yes" Booth admitted, and Brennan realised that it hurt knowing that more than she had expected.

"I mean you've been in love, not just loved someone, like you love you son" She clarified, to which Booth nodded "Well how do you know you're in love?" she asked quietly.

Booth considered this for a moment "If you love someone then you'd do anything for them, you'd die before you let something happen to them. Knowing if you're in love with someone is harder, I don't know how to explain it, but I suppose it's just a complicated mix of platonic love and sexual attraction... I can't describe it any better, sorry Bones"

Brennan pondered Booth's words when they climbed back into the car and continued towards Adelaide, it was still only eight in the morning. If Booth was right and being in love was a combination of sexual attraction and platonic love then perhaps Angela had been right. She considered that, she loved Angela too, and would do anything for her, in fact she'd do anything for any of her friends at the Jeffersonian, yet she had never had an urge to kiss them or otherwise make a move. She could recognise that Booth was different, she would do anything for him, had done anything for him and she could freely admit at least to herself that he was a sexually attractive man. More than that though, she felt her body react whenever she saw him, her heart would beat just a little faster, her skin would feel a little warmer and her body would ache to be close to him, almost buzzing she thought. And then she realised, just as they passed a small sign saying welcome to Adelaide and the sparse houses became more and more frequent, soon replaced by factories and stores. She really did love Seeley Booth.

It was a liberating thought. At least until another burrowed it's way to the forefront of her mind: What if he didn't love her? She'd been about to tell him, to blurt it out while they sat waiting for a set of traffic lights to change, but instead she clamped her mouth tightly shut and turned to stare out the window.

"I thought you said this was the City of Churches" Booth complained as they made it to the city centre "I've only seen two churches since we got here"

"Huh?" Brennan asked distracted.

"Churches" Booth reminded.

"Oh, well there's one right there" Brennan pointed to their left where Saint Francis Xavier Cathedral sat, dwarfed by a huge glass monstrosity behind it. "Go right here" Brennan instructed, according to the map the central market was right down the road, it was supposed to have amazing food and jewellery Brennan had read.

The food was delicious, that much was true and Booth and Brennan bought several pastries, both for a quick snack and for their lunch later before finding themselves in one of many tourist shops which sold all sorts of corny Australian merchandise. They left the store, each with a cheesy t-shirt proclaiming that they had visited Australia and a variety of small key rings and stuffed toys that they could give to their friends and some to keep for themselves when they got home. Booth's t-shirt had 'G'day Mate' written in huge letters across the front, to which Brennan pointed out that they were yet to actually hear anyone say the infamous catchphrase. Booth had shrugged his shoulders and brought it anyway, the guys back home would like it. They wandered easily through the city, not bothering to move their car after all there were signs proclaiming a free tram service in the city area. They wandered easily through the mall, which according to the information Brennan had looked up was one of the state's biggest shopping areas, the other was a place called Marion, which they agreed to visit on their way south to their hotel.

Brennan and Booth decided that Rundle Mall was decidedly unspectacular aside from the Haighs store on the corner which they discovered sold fantastic chocolate. When they'd become decidedly bored of shopping, they began heading south towards Mount Lofty for the afternoon. Of course they took a slight detour when they saw a sign that read 'the Great Rocking Horse', twenty kilometres. It really was a giant rocking horse as they found out when they climbed it. They couldn't help but take photos of the strange structure, each of them standing at its base to show the size.

Brennan laughed and smiled along with him, joking about the absurdity of a huge wooden rocking horse built in the middle of the Adelaide Hills. She even helped him pick out a wooden train set for his son. But Booth knew there was something going on, her smile never reached her eyes and she seemed distracted almost falling over while they were climbing, strange for a woman who was usually so steady on her feet. Then she got the look on her face, the one that he knew meant she was trying to figure out something, the one that meant her brain was grappling some problem. He usually loved that look, because it was so her, her brow crinkled slightly and lips turned up oddly, but that day he knew it meant trouble. There was no case, she was thinking about them. Booth knew that whatever she was thinking about would lead to another difficult conversation, one that would challenge the very comfortable atmosphere that they had worked hard to re-establish after their night together. He saw it all falling down around him, like rain, and he'd forgotten his umbrella.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Wow, had planned to get this chapter up last night but was too tired and sore after work... so here it is. It's pretty short but i'm sure there won't be any complaints :) Thanks everyone for reviewing and don't forget to keep it up

Mumrulz: yeah i do take breaks, if i was a little more focussed i'd probably be finished by now, i take more breaks than anything else.

mustanggirlz07: i feel bad for Booth too :( I really have been cruel to him... well Bones has.

Nonna Minerva: glad you're enjoying it, hope you get to australia someday.

Chapter 18

Mount Lofty Botanic Gardens were indeed peaceful and Brennan felt the tension that had been twisting her stomach in knots all day slowly ebb away until she was left calm, one question on her mind. As they walked through the gardens mostly in silence occasionally taking photos of the extraordinary landscape Brennan posed her question.

"Booth, are you in love with me?" Her voice was quiet unsure and she felt the tension return times ten as soon as she had asked it.

Booth froze immediately, the question taking him off guard and he considered, not whether or not he was in love with her, but whether or not she was ready to know.

"I love you" he eventually admitted, deciding that small steps were always safer.

"I know Booth, but are you in love with me?" she pushed again, her voice raspy.

"Yes"

"Good, because I'm in love with you too" she told him before turning and heading further down the path. Booth had to rush to keep up with her, but had to smile only Temperance Brennan would tell someone she loved them and walk away. It didn't take long for him to catch up, she wasn't running away just casually walking on as if it were no big deal that she'd told him she loved him. He turned her swiftly around.

"Temperance Brennan, you are going to be the death of me" he whispered, his breath tickling her cheek before he claimed her lips with his own. The kiss was not rushed as they slowly explored each other's mouths, their hands entwined by their sides.

"You better not tell anyone that was like kissing your brother" Booth growled when they pulled apart.

"Of course not, that would be a lie, I don't like lies" she replied innocently.

"I also hope you aren't planning to see the rest of this garden" Booth added, flinging his arm casually over her shoulder.

"I haven't decided... Why? Did you have something else in mind?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"Always" he told her.

"Wow Booth, that could get a little tiresome. Besides I like work" she told him laughing at his statement.

"Au contraire, it would be great fun Bones... just think you and me, in bed all day"

"Mmm" she agreed "Does sound nice, just not every day... besides bed's get boring"

"We'll see what we can do to prevent that shall we?" Booth asked claiming her lips again.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

They barely managed to check into the motel before Brennan had Booth's clothes off and vice versa soon after. She nipped at his neck and chest trailing soft kisses down his body letting her teeth and tongue graze his skin every so often. He flipped her over so that she was lying on the bed and she felt herself relinquish control to him. She let her guard down, and let him in. Her hands tangled in his hair and she felt her body react when his lips closed around one hardened nipple. Her back arched into his mouth, her hand holding him in place while he sucked and nipped at her.

Then he was moving down his hands following the path of his tongue until they came to rest on her creamy inner thighs spreading her legs wide. His breath was cool on her warm, wet skin and when his tongue darted out to taste her she bucked uncontrollably under his grasp. When she was sure she could handle no more he slid back up and claimed her lips, while his hands continued to explore every contour of her body. Temperance was sure she had never felt as loved, nor as cherished as she did at that moment in his arms.

When he finally slid deep inside her she could hear herself begging though she couldn't remember saying the words. Her body seemed to react to his like it had never reacted to anyone else, as if she was a conductor and he was electricity. He seemed to drive himself deeper into her body and her heart with every thrust and she clung to him, sure that if she let go even for just a moment that she would cease to exist. He was her lifeline.

Later she would wonder when she had become so dependent on another human being, but at that moment her brain could barely remember her own name let alone where she was. All that mattered was the man above her, the man who loved her with every fibre of his being and the man who she loved; Seeley Booth.

She was sure her body would split apart, that with every thrust she grew closer to an irreversible fission. She was right. From then on her life would be remembered in two parts; life before Seeley Booth, and life with Seeley Booth.

Her orgasm came hard, leaving her breathless and shaking in her lover's arms as he drove into her one last time before exploding inside her. This time as she came back down from ecstasy, her heart rate slowly returning to normal and her mind beginning to work again; she did not run. This time it was not her who pulled away first but her partner. He pulled out of her and lay back on the bed and this time she curled against his chest happily drawing lazy circles on his abs for a few minutes before straddling him cheekily ready for round two.

What? She has a wild side! Poor Booth doesn't know what he's getting into.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Well we're nearing the end not too many chapters left but Booth and Bones have still got some fun to have yet... Keep reviewing we're almost there :)

Chapter 19

"Aaw, Bones, you know I can't resist that" Booth whined as Brennan slipped into the shower with him the next morning and rubbed her naked body against his.

"If you keep doing that we're going to be late" he told her, feeling his body already reacting to her presence.

"That was the plan" she whispered, her hand encircling him.

Booth had convinced Brennan when they were deciding on their itinerary that if she got to visit all her little cultural places then she had to go to the Woodhouse Activity Centre with him where they would take on Challenge Hill. That it seemed was not Temperance Brennan's plan, not that Booth would usually disagree with her alternative, but they did after all have a lot of driving to do that afternoon and therefore couldn't be late to challenge hill.

Booth tried to hold his partner at arm's length "If you're good now then I'll get you a present later" Booth patronised "But you have to let me finish my shower so we can get out of here"

"How about I help?" she compromised.

"Fine" Booth agreed sighing; there was no other way they would get out of the hotel room that morning. Brennan grinned victoriously before taking up the bar of soap and rubbing it first over Booth and then over herself while Booth watched on helplessly, suddenly wondering if skipping Challenge Hill wasn't such a bad idea.

Eventually they made it out of the hotel though, Booth dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt that proclaimed him to be 'bad to the bone' while Brennan was in a pair of shorts and singlet, much to Booth's dismay.

"You really are going to be the death of me" Booth commented quietly as they headed out of the hotel.

"I don't know what that means" Brennan stated following him to the car.

"I know Bones, I know"

Challenge Hill turned out to be more fun than Brennan had expected. When they arrived Brennan headed immediately for the large slightly dangerous wooden structure to her left only to be steered away by Booth.

"We do that last" he explained leading her towards a wall made entirely of logs that as far as they could figure they were supposed to climb over in order to get to the next obstacle.

"Ladies first" Booth offered, regretting it almost immediately when Brennan sauntered in front of him and he was presented with the delicious view of her long shapely legs and backside while she climbed the wall above him. It was three obstacles later; after the fireman's pole, rock climbing wall and rope walk that Booth finally remembered he was now allowed to touch Doctor Temperance Brennan whenever he wanted to. He turned her easily around and claimed her lips with his pulling her close his hands resting on her waist before he pulled away as abruptly as he had begun.

"Wow Booth, what was that for?" She asked grinning and leaning slightly against him as they continued to walk towards the next obstacle, a wall which had both tyres and ropes attached to it.

"You looked really good and I wanted everyone to know that you are now officially unavailable" Booth replied.

"Am I?" Brennan asked.

"Yep"

"I don't mind the sound of that" she decided, beginning her ascent of the wall. A few minutes later they found themselves crawling through the tiny tin enclosed maze called the Mouse Trap, which Booth was sure was only big enough for a mouse as he bumped his hips and shoulders at every turn, barely managing to manoeuvre himself out of the tiny space. The FBI needed one of those he thought to himself, it would be a great way to train agents to pursue suspects in air vents, not that he spent a lot of time pursuing suspects through air vents but even so. They climbed over the cargo net and slid down a slide and Brennan tried her luck climbing down the tiny chimney before the pair came to a lake. There were several offered methods to cross the lake beginning with the simplest, a solid bridge and ending with three ropes placed strategically across the river so that one had to grasp the second rope before letting go of the first and so on. Booth confidently picked that one while Brennan stopped to watch before deciding to take the next hardest option two ropes one to stand on the other to hold on to which spanned the width of the water. Booth fell in on his first try causing Brennan to laugh hysterically while she watched on as he climbed out of the water soaking wet and grasped her tightly in a bear hug before she had a chance to run away. On his second attempt he made it as far as the third rope but lost his footing when he reached for the bank and after his third attempt he gave up and headed to the other side via the usual bridge to watch his partner. She made it to the opposite bank on her first attempt causing Booth to scowl moodily until she slipped on the vertical cargo net ten minutes later.

They traversed a series of logs and chains before finally making it to the most complicated and biggest of the obstacles, and also the final one. It was a series of ladders, bridges and tyres strung together with nails and rope. They crossed the obstacle without too much difficulty despite Brennan deciding half way through to nip lovingly at her partner's shoulder causing him to jump away from her and almost lose his footing, before turning back to see her smiling cheekily.

The day continued in a similar manner as they headed south towards Victoria, Booth occasionally feeling a hand resting on his thigh or hand while he drove, though Brennan's eyes remained resolutely on her book.

"I think you were right about these books" Brennan gestured when she completed the sixth and penultimate in the series.

"It offers an interesting social commentary on morals and values. I think what J K Rowling is trying to say is for the most part very valid; choices are not always easy, life isn't always easy but the right choice is always the one that is for the goodness of others and that loyalty is one of your greatest assets but can also be your downfall"

Booth had known Brennan would like the books, he knew that she saw herself in them, as Harry, not as Hermione. Harry the orphaned boy, the one who never knew a family, who was alone until he came to Hogwarts. Just as Temperance had been alone until she entered the Jeffersonian Institute.

"And Booth, I'm nothing like Hermione, no one is that smart, it's not realistic" Brennan protested Booth's earlier comment about the similarity between them.

"No Bones, you two are the same. You are both intelligent and resourceful, you can do anything you put your mind to but you choose to help people" Booth explained lovingly.

"Thanks Booth" she accepted, though Booth suspected she didn't entirely believe him. She set the book onto her lap and absently stared out the window enjoying the sight of the ocean in the distance.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Well here we go... took longer than i planned because i've been watching Bones dvd's. Yay! lol i just noticed that all the lab coats have the names embroidered on them, it's cute. Anyway... for those of you who have been asking about Challenge Hill, yes it is a real place. It's in the Adelaide Hills, near Crafers and mostly it's used for school groups and scouts type stuff. I haven't been there for years, last time was for school and it's been one of my favourite places in Adelaide since. I'm not sure if some of the stuff is really made for adults... especially the mouse trap it was a bit cramped when i was in there and they are both way taller than me so it would be pretty squishy.

SannieXD: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks.

mumrulz: hmm Bones has never been good at offering up bits of herself so i thought it would be more realistic.

Chapter 20

They didn't reach Victoria until the next day and spent much of the day exploring the coastline and some of Australia's most spectacular scenery. Every now and then one of them would request that the car be stopped in order to make the short walk to one of the many attractions along the Great Ocean Road, where they would photograph the landscape and each other and attempt to photograph themselves with varying degrees of success. In that manner they made it to the Twelve Apostles by sunset before heading onto Lorne for the night.

"Bones, what happens when we get back home?" Booth asked that night, Brennan was lying next to him her laptop open on her lap insisting that she get at least a little work done before they get home. Booth had just finished writing his journal, deliberately omitting a few details that he was sure would make Sweets blush and considered including just for that reason.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does this keep going?" Booth said gesturing between them "Do we tell our friends that we're together now, are we together now? Do we pretend nothing happened?" Booth asked suddenly panicked.

"Seeley Booth, I love you and that is not going to change when we go back home. I certainly hope this will keep going, I've got used to being around you, I'm going to miss not being around you all the time" Brennan admitted "As for all the other stuff, it doesn't matter much to me, but I think Angela would have us both killed if we didn't tell her"

Booth sighed in relief and planted a soft kiss on his partner's lips "I hope you don't have a lot left to do Bones" he said gesturing to her laptop.

"Nope, I'm done" she decided after a moment, saving her work and pushing the top down before placing it onto the nightstand.

"That's what I thought you'd say" Booth replied already nipping at her collarbone playfully.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Brennan was disappointed when they were barely able to spend any time in Melbourne, making it just on time to check into the ferry terminal for their overnight trip to Tasmania. Booth reminded her that it was because of her that they were so late in the first place, as she kept telling him to stop so they could walk around the coast and look at the scenery.

By the time their car was safely loaded onto the ferry had abandoned her argument when Booth reminded her that there wasn't a whole lot they had wanted to do in Melbourne anyway, a point she had to concede. After all Tasmania was the place she most wanted to visit in the whole of Australia, she had been invited to help identify and authenticate bones at Port Arthur almost two years earlier but had been forced to decline due to her father's trial. She was anxious to see the place that had thought so highly of her skills.

The Spirit of Tasmania wasn't a large vessel but it was quite a short trip and neither Booth nor Brennan were particularly concerned with size.

"Oh look Bones, there's a cinema on here and there's a movie starting in a couple of hours" Booth enthused when they entered their suite.

"Any you want to go?" Brennan assumed.

"Yep"

"Yeah okay, but we have to eat first" she stipulated dropping her bag and laptop onto the bed.

Ten minutes later they headed down a deck and made their way to the rear of the ferry where according to Brennan there was a nice restaurant. She had quickly pulled on the little black dress that she had thrown into her luggage at the last minute, and Booth was not disappointed. The material seemed to hug her curvy figure in just the right places and he found that he didn't care if they ate or got to the movie; his only thought was ripping the dress back off of his lover and making love to her.

Brennan smirked as she dragged him out of the room, enjoying the affect she could have on him. It was nice to be taken out to dinner Brennan thought, without the pressure of a first date and without the expectation of sex, though she didn't doubt that was how the evening would end. Although their dinner was overpriced and appeared in strange arrangements and tiny portions Brennan was sure she could get used to eating dinner with Booth, somewhere other than the diner.

"You know Bones, you should really try to be a little less beautiful" Booth told her as their dessert was brought out to the table.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused, sure she had misheard him.

"You're the envy of every woman in this room, haven't you seen them all glaring at you" Booth asked "And trust me when I say this, every man in this room wants to whisk you away and see what's underneath that dress, because they're sure it must be just as good as the dress indicates" he continued, his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes travelling over each part of her body visible to him as he spoke

"So are you" Brennan pointed out laughing.

"Yeah, but I already know what's underneath" he retorted as she took a mouthful of her tiny chocolate mousse.

Booth was pleased to see Get Smart playing when they got to the cinema, after being forced to sit through Mamma Mia in Queensland. They took seats at the back of the almost empty cinema Booth's arm immediately wrapping around Brennan's shoulder comfortably.

"You know I can't remember the last time I was in a cinema" Brennan whispered a few minutes later.

"Surely it wasn't so long ago that you can't remember that a cinema is supposed to be a quiet place" Booth replied jokingly.

"Nope not that long ago"

A few minutes later another question came "Booth, what is this movie about?"

"Just watch, you'll pick it up" Booth replied turning back to the movie, though the majority of his attention remained on her. The feel of her warm body through his thin shirt and the way her muscles flexed just a little under his touch.

"Booth, I really don't understand" she complained a few minutes later.

"Oh Bones, just shut up" Booth commanded gently and to ensure his order was followed he pressed his lips forcefully to hers in the darkened cinema. As Anne Hathaway flounced across the screen wearing nothing but her underwear Booth slid his hand up Brennan's bare thigh and under her tiny dress. If she was surprised by his intimate touch she didn't show it, instead she leant closer, craving more and his other hand came up to rest on her breast while her hands caressed his thighs, carefully avoiding the one place he yearned for her touch. As Maxwell Smart dropped from an airplane, having forgotten his parachute Brennan climbed onto Booth's lap turning her back on the screen. If Booth had believed Brennan could keep quiet he would have taken her right there. Brennan's loud and exuberant love making were one of the many things he loved about her, but at that moment he wished she was able to keep just a little quieter.

"Booth? I can be quiet you know" she whispered as the movie continued in the background unbeknownst to them.

AN: Sorry there was so little Victoria, but everyone always goes to melbourne and sydney i thought i would focus on the lesser known areas. Grr... I'm watching the news and am so sick of hearing about the damn alcopop taxes... it's the worst idea ever. The more they up the price of alcopops to prevent binge drinking the more likely people are going to buy straight alcohol and mix it themselves and that's going to be worse... Aah stupid government.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Sorry guys... got distracted watching Bones so it's taken me a while to finish this chapter. Only one more after this :( And sorry for rambling last time... Alcopops are basically premixed (bottled) usually vodka and some kind flavouring that are basically one standard drink per bottle. They're aimed at teenagers and because they want to stop teenage binge drinking they keep putting up the tax on these premixed drinks in the hopes teenagers won't buy them which basically means they're going and buying a bottle of vodka and mixing their own drinks which is way more dangerous (trust me been there done that)... so it's the government being stupid in short.... Anyway rambling again... keep reviewing we're so close to the end. Btw anyone seen the christmas episode in season 1? Wow! Hodgins has a really good body ;) so glad right now that i'm short lol.

IrigD: I love the episode undercover... Roxie and Tony and that dress was hot.

CSI Naomi: Hope you enjoy this chapter then... it's all tasmania. And Brennan's just that kind... loves her risks plus it fitted with the dress and everything.

Dreamer22: Wow, *hands out tissue*, i think we all need a Booth.

littleabbamaniac: haha... i'd forgotten there was abba in Get Smart... poor booth or maybe poor brennan (would laugh if neither of them liked abba)

Chapter 21

"Bones, what are you doing?" Booth asked as Brennan shoved one of the tiny chocolate samples into her purse.

"You can't really expect me to sample all these chocolates right now... I'm saving some for later" Brennan explained in a hurried whisper as their guide led them onto another area of the factory.

"Stuffing yourself with chocolate is part of the fun of the tour" Booth told her placing one of the many samples into his mouth. The creamy chocolate melted until only the sticky peppermint centre was left in his mouth. As the last of the treat slid down his throat Brennan pressed her lips to his, her tongue darting into his mouth and tasting the sweet chocolate residue.

"I don't know what that means, but you do taste good Booth" Booth couldn't help but grinning as Brennan continued to follow their tour guide looking back when she realised he wasn't following her "And when I've still got chocolate left when we get home, you're going to be wishing you hadn't eaten all of it now" Brennan added matter of factly.

"No Bones, I'll just steal yours" Booth grinned popping another chocolate into his mouth.

When they left the chocolate factory Booth and Brennan once again had a large bag of chocolate, this time Cadbury and it occurred to Brennan that they probably had at least enough sweets to last until Easter, probably later.

"Okay Booth, let's get going, I want as much time at Port Arthur as we can get" Brennan called impatiently, suddenly excited about their afternoon activities.

"Did you know that Port Arthur is the sight of the second largest spree killing of recorded history? Martin Bryant killed thirty five people in April of 1996. The largest was in South Korea in the 1980's with fifty seven people wounded and over thirty injured. What would motivate someone to do that?" Brennan asked her brow furrowed.

"I don't know Bones, I don't know" Booth shook his head "Can we talk about something a little less unpleasant? This is our vacation after all" Booth added as they pulled into the car park at Port Arthur.

"Okay Booth, I'll try but this is a convict settlement, there are a lot of unpleasant things that happened here"

"Okay then" Booth agreed "let's go"

"This place is fascinating" Brennan exclaimed as they waited for a ferry that would take them to the tiny island aptly named 'Isle of the Dead'.

"There are over one thousand people believed to have been buried here between 1833 and 1877, most were thrown in unmarked graves and most of the ones that are marked contain so called free people."

"You're just dying to dig them all up and give names to them aren't you Bones?" Booth teased.

"Yes actually I am. I was invited to a couple of years ago" Brennan told him proudly.

"Well could you try and enjoy this from a non anthropological view" Booth requested knowing that it would be a near impossible task for his rational partner.

"I don't know if I can do that Booth"

When they reached the tiny island their small tour group, led by a young blonde tour guide began to lead them around the cemetery.

"The people who carved these elaborate tombstones were likely convicts and would have been friends with many of the people buried in unmarked graves here, they would have known that this would also be their fate and some believe that they carved the initials of those in the unmarked graves into the tombstones here as a reminder of who they were" the tour guide explained.

"She has no proof of that. She's making assumptions" Brennan whispered loudly to Booth.

"Excuse me, do you have any anthropological training or expertise that qualify you to make decisions about what may or may not have happened here over a hundred years ago? If you do, I would like to know who told you that making assumptions like that is rational, because nothing you just said is rational, nor can it be proven"

"Bones" Booth warned pressing a gentle hand to her forearm, as the other tourists turned to look at them while the tour guide seemed to remain transfixed in the same position like the proverbial deer in headlights.

"Just let it go" Booth instructed his voice calm "She's just a tour guide"

"Sorry! My girlfriend doesn't like assumptions." Booth apologised to the young blonde throwing his arm around Brennan. The tour guide nodded and hastily continued the tour careful to keep her distance from Brennan.

"Girlfriend?" Brennan asked leaning easily against her partner's body.

"Yeah, girlfriend... I thought we'd decided that we were together now, so I thought it would be the right word. Lover implies that we're just having sex but that's not the case here"

"I know Booth, it's okay" Brennan reassured her partner who was bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet "You've just never said that before, it sounds kind of nice" Brennan confessed smiling.

"It does, doesn't it" Booth replied happily, pulling Brennan closer to his body as they continued their tour.

"What do you say we explore this place ourselves after this?" Booth asked a few minutes later when Brennan began muttering about the incompetence of their tour guide again.

"And get away from her? Sounds good"

"Then we'll go check into our hotel, maybe get some dinner, go back to the room..." Booth proposed quietly.

Brennan laughed "You really can only think about one thing can't you? Not that it's a bad thing, in fact I quite enjoy it and it is a scientifically proven fact that men think about sex once every three seconds and I would prefer that you think about me in conjunction to sex if you're going to think about anyone" Brennan joked.

"You know Bones, if I think about sex every three seconds I think about you at least every two"

"Oh come on Booth, now you're just being corny"

"Maybe... or maybe I really do think about you more often than sex" Booth choked out the last part awkwardly causing Brennan to chuckle a little.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"I've never been on a vacation like this" Brennan confided as they tried to pack their ever growing amount of belongings into their suitcases that night.

"I've been to thirty six countries, but until now I've never really just enjoyed the country. It's always been about the death, giving the dead back their identities, the location was just incidental." Brennan said violently rolling one of her t-shirts into a tiny ball so it would fit in the already full suitcase.

"I know Bones"

"I guess this has been fun though, maybe we can do it again sometime" Brennan posed, hoping Booth would agree.

"Oh we are definitely doing this again... definitely" Booth confirmed crossing the room easily and taking Brennan swiftly into his arms.

"I think we've done enough packing for now"

"But Booth, we're leaving tomorrow if we don't pack now we'll have to worry about it later. If we just finish it now then we can enjoy the rest of the night without worrying about it" she replied suggestively. Booth scooped up everything of theirs that was littered around the room and dropped it unceremoniously into the two suitcases not caring what went where.

"Done" Booth declared a minute later attempting to zip up the bulging cases.

Brennan laughed "Okay, okay... but I'm still going to repack them later" she compromised allowing herself to be dragged onto the bed by Booth. He had her clothes off within minutes, but took a few moments to examine the gorgeous body that spent so much time obscured by material. Brennan felt her skin burn and flex involuntarily under his intense scrutiny before he took her bottom lip between his and his hands began to explore every inch of her body until he was sure that he had every contour memorised. He knew that if Angela asked he would be able to describe that body perfectly to her later, but she wouldn't ask, though he was sure the same question would be posed to Brennan.

She lay next to him for only a few moments before he felt her moving and standing from the bed. She didn't bother to dress before heading to her suitcase and pulling out the mess of clothes chocolate and souvenirs that they had bought.

"What are you doing Bones, come back to bed. The suitcases can wait" Booth argued patting the empty spot next to his body.

She wanted to argue but she found herself grinning insanely as she climbed back onto the bed her head on Booth's chest her fingers unconsciously tracing his skeleton.

"Everything is going to be different when we get back isn't it?" Brennan asked eventually her hand stilling its lazy ministrations and her clear blue eyes searching his face.

"Not everything Bones, but yes things will be different. We'll be back at work and we'll have to be discreet, I guess we might not even see each other every day" Booth accepted his voice cracking slightly in the process.

"I don't want to be discreet Booth, I want to shout it from the rooftops that I love you and that you love me. I want the whole world to know and I want to be able to have sex with you in the storeroom like Angela and Hodgins used to. I don't want to be alone anymore Booth"

"Bones, I will never leave you alone, not ever... but if I'm going to be spending that much time with you then you need a tv" Booth reasoned.

"I can arrange that" she agreed easily pressing her body even closer to Booth's before she fell asleep the suitcases forgotten.

AN: Port Arthur is my favourite place in Tasmania, haven't been there since i was a kid though and a lot of stuff was closed off because it was june/july 96 right after the massacre. Anyway keeping with the cultural/history lesson for the non aussie readers (which means aussie's stop reading now because you've head this in every sose class you ever went to). When white europeans settled in Australia in the 1800's they were met with native people who they decided were lesser humans and who they slaughtered and whose land they stole. They hoped this race would die out and when it didn't they began to break up Aboriginal communities and send them to work on farms and whatnot. Children were taken away from their corrupting Aboriginal families and sent to institutions and foster homes where they were taught to be servants and their Aboriginal roots were stamped out of them. Many never found out who their families were and many mother's never found out what happened to their children... those children are called the lost generation. Even now Aboriginals are looked down on by most of Australian society having been forced to assimilate with a white culture that they could not understand as white people could not understand them... Well that's enough history just a little story that's an important part of Aussie history, if not a very nice part.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Well here it is... last chapter, i know i'm sad too. But i do have a new multi chapter fic that i'm getting ready to write (BB of course) and a couple of one shots so keep an eye out for those...

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, especially the Aussies. And an extra special thanks to ncisgirl101, mumrulz, mustanggirlz07, nymphatrix, corgimom (especially if your name is a tribute to the corgi breed, i have one), XedwardismyromeoX, dreamer22, littleabbamaniac, mangagirl16 and all the other people who have kept reading and especially reviewing.

Chapter 22

"Come on Booth" Brennan said dragging Booth from his seat on the plane.

"Oh no, I don't think so Bones" Booth said catching onto what she was doing.

"But Booth, this has always been a kind of fantasy of mine and I thought now was the best time to try it out... with you" she told him in a whisper "Everyone's asleep, it's not like they will know" she reasoned smiling, knowing that she had won when Booth began walking down the tiny aisle to the tiny airplane toilet. Brennan trailed happily behind him.

"Everything is different after this" Brennan whispered her legs wrapped tightly around Booth's waist.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, it's nice to see you again. I have scheduled a debrief of your vacation for tomorrow, in the mean time I suggest you go home and get some rest" Doctor Sweets said as he greeted his two patients at the airport in Washington DC.

"Sweets, give it a rest. We just got back" Booth protested picking up first his and then Brennan's bag despite her protests.

"That's cool. I'll just drop you two home" Sweets agreed.

"Actually, could you drop me at the Jeffersonian" Brennan instructed while Booth loaded their bags into the car.

"Sure Doctor" Sweets nodded and climbed into the driver's seat of the miniature car that Booth would usually have made a derogatory comment about but on that day it did not bother him.

"You can drop me there too Sweets" Booth added causing Sweets to glance between them wondering what had happened in Australia.

"I thought people usually asked how your vacation was when you returned?" Brennan leant over and whispered to her partner, her breath tickling his ear.

"They do" Booth replied.

"Sorry Doctor Brennan, would you like me to ask how your and Agent Booth's vacation was? Because I thought I would leave all of that until our debrief tomorrow" Sweets explained "But, if you want... How was your vacation, Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth?"

"Very relaxing, thank you for asking" Brennan replied while Booth glanced at the doctor smugly.

"I'm glad, were you and Agent Booth able to resolve any issues that arose between you?" Sweets asked suddenly interested.

"I thought you wanted to talk about this tomorrow" Brennan said grinning "But yes we were able to resolve our issues as you can see"

"Oh look, the Jeffersonian... let's go Bones" Booth interrupted already jumping out of the car, followed more slowly by Brennan.

"We'll be talking more about this tomorrow" Sweets called after them and Booth waved in acknowledgement with his free hand.

"Ten am, guys... bring the journals and photos" Sweets reminded.

"Bones, what are we doing here? We just got back from vacation, we shouldn't be doing work we've still got a few days off." Booth argued as they signed into the Jeffersonian.

"I need to tell Angela" she replied firmly, suddenly pausing her purposeful step next to Booth "I called her that first night, after I... freaked out. We talked and she got me thinking, this is because of her Booth, she deserves to know" Brennan explained, willing Booth to understand.

"I get it, girl talk... I'll go wait in your office if it's okay" Booth decided veering off towards his partner's office.

"You know you didn't have to come, we could've met up later or something"

"Perhaps, but I think my keys are in your suitcase" Booth admitted.

"Who's fault is that, if you hadn't got horny and thrown everything into the suitcase then you would have your keys... I guess Angela can drop us back at my place in a little bit and we can sort out the suitcases... no distractions this time" She told him laughing slightly.

"Oh my god" Angela called noticing her two friends who stood in the middle of the lab luggage in front of them dressed only in light clothes despite the frosty DC weather "Sweetie, you're back" she shrieked running across the lab and hugging Brennan tightly.

"I'm gonna go... lab" Booth gestured awkwardly picking up their bags and heading away from the two women.

"So how was it?" Angela asked her eyebrows waggling suggestively an arm still around Brennan's waist.

"Can we go to your lab?" Brennan asked.

"Uh oh... what happened?" Angela asked making a leap that the other squints were careful to avoid.

"It's not like that Ange... can we just go to your lab, I need to talk to you" Brennan insisted.

"Yeah sure, but Sweetie, I want to know everything from the moment you left here on your last day until now... Everything" Angela insisted leading Brennan to her office.

"After I left here I went home and ate, did a little bit of writing, checked our itinerary and went to bed" Brennan recounted when the two women were sitting comfortably in Angela's office hot coffee cradled in their hands.

"Maybe you can skip a few things Sweetie. Just get to the juicy part"

Brennan recounted her conversation with Booth on the plane along with everything that came after while Angela listened attentively gasping in shock or squealing happily every so often.

"Told you the bathing suit would leave him breathless" Angela interrupted smugly.

Brennan shook her head grinning "How did you know?"

"Didn't you ever see the way he looked at you?" Brennan shook her head again "That man has been in love with you for a long time, you're lucky he's so patient." Angela commented.

"I know... But what do I do now? This is the furthest I've been from him in three weeks and the longest time we've spent apart too. It feels weird, I miss him and I don't like it. When did I become so co-dependent?" Brennan mused almost angrily.

"Well Sweetie, that's what love is. The need to be with him every second of every day will pass eventually. Just accept him though, you two have been dependent on each other for a long time now, just not like this. As for the other thing... I'm going to drive you two back to your place and you're going to drop your suitcases in the doorway and make love in every room of your apartment and hope for the best with everything else." Angela instructed her eyes twinkling "He won't hurt you" she added catching Brennan's hesitance.

"I know... I trust him and I trust you" she realised and it was liberating. Temperance Brennan would never be alone again.

AN: Well here's the end... what did everyone think?


End file.
